Kim Possible: Where No Man Has Gone
by LJ58
Summary: On a simple recovery mission aided by an unlikely ally, Kim ends up propelled into a future she could have never imagined. Now she has to survive long enough to find her way back, and figure out just what all she is learning means for her own personal future.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Where No Man Has Gone…..**

**By LJ58**

**1**

The young redheaded woman tossed restlessly on her narrow cot, chased from sleep by dreams of things she would rather forget.

Some things, however, were difficult for even her to forget. Or let go.

Even as she rolled over, groaning as she caught sight of the clock near her bunk, she heard a shrill whistle, and heard the inevitable burst of static over a nearby intercom speaker.

"Captain to the bridge. Captain to the bridge," a familiar voice barked sharply.

"What now," the redhead groaned, rolling over to half fall, half jump from her bunk, her feet sliding unerringly into the waiting boots even as she reached for a fresh tunic draped over a nearby chair strategically placed there earlier for just such a need.

She pulled the gold tunic over her head, brushed out her regulation length hair, and then leaned over to zip her boots up before she tucked in her tunic with a distinctive, silver glyph on her chest that marked her rank. A rank she had made after just over two years in the ranks in the heat of battle after her captain and his command crew had been killed when the bridge exploded under a combined assault from their enemies. Even she had been surprised when her battlefield commission had been confirmed and made permanent, though.

Scooping up a new communications device from her desk, she slipped the slender device into her belt's convenient pouch on her way out the door. Even as the door slid open, she nodded to a crewman walking past just then as she stepped out into the corridor. The man gaped before snapping a sharp salute with a look of awe etched into his younger features proving he was not only new to the ship, but had likely grown up listening to the old stories about her exploits since joining the ranks.

Speeding her steps, she walked down the long corridor, walked into an open lift, and barked, "Bridge."

The computer didn't react.

Sighing, she reached out, and pressed the button she required to activate the lift.

She was still getting used to the older ship's systems, and still found herself trying to address the shipboard computer when using some of its facilities. At least she wasn't doing that any longer when using the replicators. She had looked like an idiot the first time she stood in front of a manual replicator, demanding the computer respond, and give her coffee.

The _Guardian_ was an older than usual ship, but a tough one, and despite the fact it wasn't one of the streamlined more automated carriers she had first served on, she still liked the rugged vessel. After all, it was hers. Her first real command as a captain of Starfleet. A streamlined juggernaut that had first been built anticipating the days of possible war when man first stepped out into the stars chasing their own destiny.

The lift stopped, and she stepped out onto a small, semi-circular deck crammed with computers and navigational gear. In the middle was a single seat where a tall, dark-skinned giant with feline traits looked over his shoulder when she stepped up behind him.

"Sorry to disturb your rest, Captain Possible," Commander L'rkaa drawled, his distinctive tone matching that voice over the comm earlier. "We're approaching an anomaly that I think you'll want to see."

"What kind of anomaly," he was asked as she glanced toward the science deck where a short, slender brunette of the normal human variety was frantically working.

"We don't know, Captain Possible," Lt. Anna Renton told her as the woman responded even as she kept her eyes on her instruments. "I've never seen this wave form in my life. It's…..almost definitely artificial, though."

"How far away?"

"Four hundred thousand meters. We're closing on it now," the commander told her.

"We're still on course?"

"Yes, captain," L'rkaa nodded, rising from the command chair in case she wished to sit.

"Nothing to account for its origin? No ships out this far? No nearby colonies we have yet to detect," she asked, running through possibilities.

"Nothing. This sector of space is, as you know, empty so far as we know. There is nothing we know of to account for this anomaly," the feline senior officer replied after glancing at Lt. Renton.

"Let me see it," Kim demanded, noting there was nothing unusual on the main viewer just then.

The side screen to her left suddenly her lit up, stars zooming past as they approached a now near-distant shimmering circle of iridescent light.

"Curious. Spectrum analysis?"

"We can obviously see it, Captain Possible. We are also detecting _massive_ gamma spikes. But…. That's all, captain," Anna Renton turned to address her. "If it weren't for the gamma spikes and the visual spectrum, we would have overlooked it completely."

"Is it reactive," Kim asked, only then settling into her chair, deciding she wasn't sleepy after all as the odd image now slid onto the main screen and began to grow as they approached it.

This was a huge part of why she joined the ranks. To get off the too small planet that was a little too tame for her of late. A little too orderly. In the years following the fourth Lorwardian incursion, she had earned the reputation for being as wild but as effective as her legendary great-great grandmother, the very first Kim Possible.

She certainly had the same hunger for adventure. Or she liked to think so based on the stories her family still told of her near infamous ancestor.

"Lorwardian trickery," she now asked L'rkaa, a feline biped from a nearly extinct race they had spared from the Lorwardians when Mankind finally reached for the stars to keep the Big Greens from still thinking them just another prize to be grabbed.

Not that the Lorwardians were the only threat as what became Starfleet had learned in those early days, but fortunately a lot of more advanced races wanted peace just as much as Earth. Which was what helped forge Starfleet in those early days when they began uniting against known threats like Klingons, Romulans, and especially Lorwardians.

"Unlikely. We all know the Greens are very straightforward in their tactics and strategies," the feline told her. "It is unlikely they will ever change in that respect in spite of their own alliances with more deceitful races. They still adhere to their antiquated warrior code in spite of the fact it often works against them more often than not," her second-in-command reminded her.

"Especially since our ancestors got involved," Anna said with a proud grin.

"Focus, Lt. Renton," Kim snapped, learning forward to eye the screen. "Mr. Reko," she addressed the stocky Japanese man at the helm. "Full stop. Arm all defensive systems and raise our shields, just in case."

"Slowing to full stop," the big man said in his low, polite tone. "Arming all phasers, and torpedoes. Shields up. Do we go to yellow alert, Captain Possible?"

She eyed the swirling ball of color hanging in space before her that still seemed to be growing slightly until it was almost six meters in diameter, closer to eight now.

"Do it. Definitely still growing," Kim murmured as she glanced at the scale on a nearby console. "Lieutenant? Any ideas?"

"Other than it's artificial in origin, I cannot being to guess…."

"Captain, I think something is happening," Reko cut Lt. Renton off, even though his voice never raised in the slightest.

"Something's coming out of the center," L'rkaa exclaimed, and pointed. "Shields to maximum!"

"All shields to maximum," Reko shouted confirmation.

"Reko, lock on to whatever is coming out, but do not fire unless I give….. What….is….._that_," Kim exclaimed, staring incredulously at the thing bursting out of the apparent wormhole.

**~KP~**

"Look up, Shego, and remember this moment," the blue-skinned madman cackled as he fired the massive device at the approaching car flying directly toward his latest lair. "For this is the last time Kim Possible will ever interfere with my operations!"

"Right," Shego drawled even as the small, flying car seemed to spin on its axis, easily evading the blazing, yellow bolt that fired from the emitter aimed at the sky.

"No! How could you miss," he turned to growl even as he realized Shego wasn't standing ready to face Kim Possible as the woman's ridiculous flying car swooped down, and rammed into a group of men rushing the green woman rather than the arriving heroine.

The Henches were attacking Shego because said green woman was trying to pull the small, cylindrical power-source from the back of the massive ray Drakken had built just to channel the dubious power of the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer he had once again borrowed from a certain lab.

"Shego! What are you doing," he demanded even as she simply slashed at the locking mechanism, and jerked the device out of the connector-relay. "We're winning!"

"Oh, please, when was the last time you won anything," Shego complained. "Oh, right. When you _saved_ the world!"

"Gah! Shego! I told you not to mention that," he howled as he stared at her carrying the small, dark cylinder away while heading directly toward the small, purple car that now set idling in the ruin of his mountaintop platform that had lifted his ray into position.

"Later, Doc. I gotta big _reward_ to collect for the return of this doohickey," the green-skinned woman grinned back his way.

"You sold me out," he roared, staring as she actually got into the car with Kim Possible. "_Me_?"

"Hey, I'm looking out for me, Doc. We're not getting any younger, and I intend to retire in one piece, and live very, _very_ comfortably after this," Shego added as she pulled open the passenger door. "See ya!"

Dr. Drakken howled in fury as the car begin to rise even as he stared incredulously at his traitorous partner.

Ex-partner.

Then his dark eyes narrowed, and he smirked coldly.

"Fine. Fine, so you really are betraying our evil family just as that pretentious Dementor warned. Well, never let it be said that I, Dr. Drakken, don't know when to kick someone to the curb," he ranted as he pulled out a small, flat remote he aimed at the departing car.

Inside that vehicle, both women scowled as they heard a distinctive chirp, and a faint hum began to sound.

"Shego….?"

"It was deactivated. I swear," Shego exclaimed, staring at the humming PDVI.

Kim looked down, and saw Drakken aiming something he held at them as she flew off.

"I think he just turned it back on," the redhead pointed out needlessly.

"Damn, and here I thought I had managed to pull one over on him again."

"I guess even he learns….."

"He's a paranoid freak, and….. Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh," Kim asked as the chirp faded, and the hum began to increase as a faint aura of soft light began to grow around the cylindrical device.

"He removed the external shutdown switch. The whole damn thing is sealed. I don't know how to…."

"Shove it in the glovebox, fast," Kim shouted even as the car went vertical, and she hit the rocket-boosters. "And hold on!"

"Princess! What the devil are doing, and how can the glove box…?"

"It's an ejection port," she snapped. "Shove it in there, and close it. Once we're out of the atmosphere, I'll just send it into space, and let it do whatever it wants….._away_ from the planet!"

"And what about us," Shego hoped.

"You really want to risk banging on it, and hoping Drakken didn't booby-trap it?"

Shego shoved the device into the glovebox even as they broke through the atmosphere, and Shego felt a familiar sickening rush as they left gravity behind, and the car kept going.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Is this thing even safe?"

"I'm rated for up to three hours suborbital flight. I'm hoping that means we can last long enough to get out away from the planet, dump this thing, and get back before my pressurization fails," Kim told her.

Shego moaned.

"You know, Kimmie, I wasn't kidding about wanting to retire in one piece," she grimaced, looking more than uneasy just then as she glanced around them as they left the planet behind.

"I know, Shego," she told her, smiling at the secret lover she had been seeing for months of late. "Don't worry, we'll make it. I think we're beyond the immediate gravitational envelope, so we should be safe to dump that thing now. Just hit the silver button there," she pointed.

Shego all but slapped the button on the far side of the dash.

There was a faint rush of air, and then the device was spotted shooting out from a fender before it went tumbling out into the darkness before them. It remained visible only because of the glowing aura. An aura that was continuing to brighten, and even grow now.

"Okay, it's not stopping," Shego shouted, watching as the glowing dimensional projector went tumbling into space but still blazed all the brighter as Kim turned the car only to find her controls weren't working.

"I can see that," Kim said anxiously as she fought the wheel.

"Princess, I don't know what you think you're doing, but I'd suggest putting this thing in reverse or something. Now," Shego hissed, the thick, cylindrical shape lost in the growing, energetic halo that was starting to shimmer with energies that would likely do no one any good.

"I'm trying," Shego was told as Kim blatantly fought the small car's controls. "Something is interfering with the electronics. Everything is frozen, and whatever is happening, it's pulling us right toward the implosion."

"Implosion," Shego complained uneasily.

"Wade figured it out," Kim grimaced. "The dimensional projector creates a forced implosion on the quantum level, and pierces the multi-dimensional layers of five known dimensions to…."

"In English, Kimmie," Shego howled as she clung to the side of her seat as the car began to vibrate violently as they were pulled closer and closer to a blazing nimbus of energy that was growing larger even as they were toward it.

"It's opening a wormhole in space/time," Kim said from between gritted teeth. "And we're being pulled right into the heart of the matrix."

"Which means what," Shego demanded, her eyes fixed on the growing lightshow before them.

Kim took her eyes off the spectacular sight, barely able to keep her eyes open in the growing brilliance and told her quietly, "I don't know."

Then the shimmering ball of light exploded and reached out to engulf them. For a moment the energetic ball pulsed like a small star as if it might continue to swell, but then it burst like a soundless bubble, leaving nothing but empty space where it had been.

Kim and Shego vanished with it.

**~KP~**

"Tractor beam," Captain Possible shouted as she saw the small object slowly manifest in a solid shape that seemed strangely familiar. "Lock onto whatever that is," she ordered as the small, metal craft tumbled toward them, obviously out of control.

"Tractor beam locked on, captain," Reko told her. "I have a solid lock. Opening Cargo Bay Three now."

"Pull it in, and get security down there. Commander L'rkaa, you have the Chair. I'm going down there," Kim declared.

"Captain, are you sure you want to risk…?"

"Lt. Renton, you're with me. And call a security team to meet us there. Let's go," Kim snapped as she headed for the lift without waiting for her second to finish complaining about the possible dangers she might be facing.

No pun intended, because L'rkaa had no sense of humor. At all.

The feline sighed, a grumbling complaint rising in his throat as Reko looked back at the closing hatch before he remarked.

"Wrong tact, Commander L'r," he called him with a grin. "If the captain thinks it's dangerous, she is bound to go. Next time tell her it's probably going to be just another a routine lost probe, or something."

"Indeed," the feline officer murmured, and eyed the science station where an intern had moved to take over Lt. Renton's post. "Ensign Charlek, has the anomaly changed?"

"That last flare seemed to have quieted all active gamma activity, commander," the man reported as he scanned everything before him on the console. "In fact, it looks like it's already fading away."

"An artificial wormhole," Reko frowned. "Is that even possible?"

"I have heard of research," the feline murmured, staring at the dwindling illumination that was growing darker by the second. "Still, I had not realized anyone had managed to perfect it."

"Sir," the ensign suddenly spoke up, turning from the science console. "I've identified the…craft we just pulled into the cargo bay."

"Who built it," he demanded.

The young ensign looked confused.

"I think….we did, sir. The configuration is that of an old combustion-powered ground-based automobile common on Earth three _centuries_ ago."

Commander L'rkaa stared doubtfully at him, shook his head and said, "Check again."

**~KP~**

"Kimmie," Shego croaked, slowly sitting up to look around as the granddaddy of all headaches throbbed behind her temples. "Hey, Princess, you okay?"

The redhead slumped over the wheel slowly sat upright, and put a hand to her own head as she moaned loudly.

"Whoa," she complained. "What hit us?"

"Never mind that," she said. "Where are we?"

Kim frowned, and looked beyond the windshield at huge, steel walls with weird markings.

In English.

All around them set some kind of boxy, wingless crafts with the same markings.

"Are those….some kind of…..transports?"

"You tell me," Shego said, looking around them. "You're the brain. But…I thought we were in space. What is this place?"

Kim looked up and gaped.

"Shego, I think that we're still in space."

Shego turned as Kim glanced fixedly at the rearview mirror, and then pointedly stabbed a thumb behind them.

"Holy…!"

Behind them was a huge, metal panel slowly sliding down to seal the opening behind them. Only beyond that door was a huge field of stars that proved they were still in space.

"This is some kind of ship," Shego frowned.

"Must be," Kim reasoned, and began to tap the Kimmunicator on her wrist.

"What?"

"I'm reading a safe atmosphere outside. But that door isn't even shut. How is that even possible?"

"Do I look like I have any answers," the still paler than usual Shego complained, finally putting a hand to her own head. "Please tell me you have aspirin," she asked, looking for her glove box, and forgetting Kim didn't have one. Not a real one.

Not in this computerized wonder-car that even she didn't realize could fly into space.

"Check my bag. And get me a few, too," she said, and rechecked the Kimmunicator's readings even as a panel opened to their left not far away, and five men carrying small arms of some kind entered the large chamber.

"Oh, look. It's the '_you're not welcome'_ wagon,'" Shego muttered even as she dragged Kim's backpack into her lap.

"Here," Kim said, and pulled open a compartment to pull out a half-empty bottle of pain relievers.

She spilled out several pills, and they divided them before they both popped the medicine into their mouths without looking for water.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Shego muttered as the five men moved to surround the car, staring incredulously at them.

Kim slowly opened her car door after depressurizing the interior, and climbed out even as Shego pushed the door open on her side.

"Uh, hello? Listen, we seem to be a little….lost. Can we talk to your…..leader," she trailed off as that smaller door-hatch opened again, and two women now walked into the chamber. One of them looking strangely familiar.

"No…..way," Shego exclaimed, gaping at a very convincing copy of Kim in a black and gold uniform.

"I think I'm seeing things," Kim moaned, one hand going back to her still throbbing head. "At least, I hope so."

"I cannot believe I'm seeing this," the newly arrived doppelganger exclaimed at the same time, even sounding like Kim.

"Oh, man, now I'm hallucinating, too," Shego moaned. "Princess, if we ever wake up, I am so retiring. Swear to God, I'm totally done this time."

"Captain Possible," the woman with the redhead exclaimed, making the pair gape all the more. "That woman is _green_! Is she Lorwardian?"

"I noticed, but if she is, she's a runt. Maybe she's ill," the redheaded doppelganger murmured, eyeing Shego speculatively.

"We already ran a decon-sweep, captain," one of the five men informed them. "There was no obvious radiation or pathogens present our scanners could detect. There is no explanation for…."

"Hey, I'm all-natural here, morons," Shego growled at them as the women approached, and stood just a few feet from Kim and Shego who felt like they were being bracketed by the men.

"Shego, please," Kim sighed, still staring at the captain who looked eerily like her.

"_Shego_? And, you are," the shorter brunette asked.

She nodded to the apparent copy of their captain.

"I'm Kim Possible," she nodded. "And, you guys are…who?"

"Captain Kimberly Anne Possible, United Earth Federation," the grinning redhead said with a nod.

"Whoa," Shego muttered, looking between the pair. "You sure we didn't end up stuck in a cable dimension again, Princess?"

The captain smirked slightly. "So, the stories were true. You two were…."

"Were what," Shego demanded when the redhead trailed off.

The captain's lips thinned.

"Actually, we'd better not tell you too much. It might damage the space-time continuum if you go back with too much of the _wrong_ information."

"Go…..back."

"Isn't it obvious," the captain with Kim's name and face told Shego. "You've obviously come forward in time. Somehow."

"The Inducer must have created a spatial vortex that carried us into the future," Kim realized, staring at her twin. "So, you're supposed to be….?"

"I'm your great-great granddaughter," the other Kim told her with a grin.

Kim and Shego both gaped.

"Then, I got married," she asked after glancing at Shego.

"Actually," Anna started to speak. "According to the known mythologies of you and Shego…."

"Lieutenant," the captain snapped. "_No_ talk of past events regarding their personal lives is allowed. Did I not just say we don't want to unduly influence such events?"

"That's saying we can get back," Shego muttered.

"You'll get back," the captain with her name and face assured her. Then ruined her confident demeanor by adding, "As soon as we figure out how."

"Oy," Shego groaned. "So, your annoying optimism is genetic?"

Kim only smirked. "Well, you know what they say? Anything is possible…."

"For a Possible," the captain concluded.

"So, it's still our mantra," Kim smiled back as Shego rolled her eyes, and groaned anew.

"Absolutely," the captain agreed. "Although, it has gotten a little watered down of late, I still believe it. Now, let's get you two to medical to check you out. Just in case. I doubt your car, amazing as the stories claimed it was, managed to shield you from the gamma rays or worse coming through an open wormhole like that."

"Like Kimmie says, no big. Any excess radiation and I likely sucked it up," Shego growled.

"Captain," Lt. Renton murmured just then. "Just who is she?"

"Shego," the captain smiled at her science officer. "I remember the stories about you, too."

"Goody. Do they tell us how to get home?"

"Actually," the uniformed Kim sighed.

She stopped, shook her head, and then nodded at the security team leader.

"Medical first. Then we'll talk. I have to report in, too. The Fleet Admiral will never believe this one," Captain Kim Possible declared with a familiar smirk.

"So….what is this….Federation," Kim asked as the big man in charge waved his weapon to gesture her to proceed ahead of him, still obviously not ready to trust her.

"As I said, we'll talk later," the uniformed captain told them. "Just let Lt. Burton show you to medical. We'll secure your….vehicle, and…"

"Don't," Kim turned to cry out as she spotted one of the men in a red tunic who reached for her car door.

The static shock tore a yelp from him even as he was flung twenty feet across the deck to slam into the wall. He was out cold even as he slid down the wall.

The security leader turned on her, pointing his weapon directly at her again.

"What was that? What did you do?"

"Calm down, lieutenant. I read about this. You actually have a force field around the vehicle, don't you," the captain realized.

"It's our only way home, so far as I know just now. Naturally, I'd protect her."

"Her," the uniformed Kim frowned.

Kim only smiled.

"I consider my car a female. Or her AI. She suits me," she said, and tapped a toggle on her Kimmunicator.

The captain didn't miss the action, and asked, "Can you shut it down for us? We can't leave…her…in the middle of the flight deck."

"Where do you want her?"

"There," the captain asked as she pointed to a corner of the deck well away from the other transports.

"Annie. Park in the left corner, and go into passive mode and standby, please."

The car started and rolled toward the corner of its own volition before shutting down again. The men in red shirts all just gaped.

"I see that story was true, too," the captain remarked. "But how did you manage to create a robotic drive that sophisticated in so…backward an era?"

"Can we save 'old home week' for later and just get to the important stuff. Like getting us home," Shego demanded curtly.

"Right. Right. I guess I'm a bit excited myself, but we do have our duty. Lt. Burton, take them to medical. Lt. Renton, please stay with them and escort them to quarters afterward. Ladies, I'm asking you be patient until I can reach my superiors," Captain Possible asked even as two other security men carried the unconscious man after them.

The security officer watched her with a hard scowl as Kim headed for the hatch where the doors opened a hydraulic hiss when they approached.

"Weird," Shego frowned at the door that closed behind them. "This is like that goofy space show the buffoon always watched."

"Yeah," Kim murmured, and walked down the corridor seeing dozens of people in various uniforms all pause to glance their way, then walk on.

Of course, part of the problem was the captain did walk with them part of the way, but when they parted, the captain going one way, and the security team leading them another, the stares faded slightly. Now, most of them were aimed at Shego, though.

Only she wasn't sure why.

She was seeing things and people that were a lot stranger than Shego just then.

There were vaguely feline bipeds walking around them. Even strangely thin, yet human looking people with skin like black glass. There were even blue people. Which couldn't help but make her think of Drakken.

She even saw one short biped that looked more like a walking ball of fur than anything….normal.

"So, who are all these….people," she dared ask the science officer who had remained with them on the captain's command.

Lt. Renton glanced at Kim, and said, "Well, I don't suppose it hurts to tell you that much. Most of these beings are allies that joined with us when we first began to actively resist the Lorwardian Empire once we reached the stars."

"Lorwardians? You mean they came back," Kim asked the woman.

"They aren't known for giving in easily," Lt. Renton remarked.

"Tell me about it," Kim sighed.

"Right. If you are….her. You were the first human to actually encounter a Lorwardian, and live."

"Actually, that goes for both of us," Shego huffed. "And it was still…close."

"Right," Kim murmured thoughtfully. "So, this Federation was created to stop…..Lorwardian incursions?"

"That was a big part of it at the start. We….."

"Lieutenant, we still don't know if these people aren't….spies. Even if they aren't, I doubt informing them of critical data from the past will aid any of us. I suggest we keep to the captain's command and remain silent," Lt. Burton barked.

"I see they still have jerks in this century, too," Shego smirked as they finally approached a door that opened at their approach, and two women in white stared back at them as they went started to enter.

"Maybe he's related to Will," Kim suggested thoughtfully.

Anna only smiled at their comment as Shego sniggered even as one of the women in white gasped as she eyed Shego.

"Doctor," one shouted. "Emergency!"

_To Be Continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Where No Man Has Gone…..**

**By LJ58**

**2**

"Doctor," someone shouted as Kim and her small group of escorts entered one of those sliding doors at the end of the latest hall they had been following. "Emergency!"

"What? What now," a short, lanky man turned from a computer he was studying. Then gaped at the two of the three women who had just walked in with the security team as the men put the unconscious man on one of the beds.

"Captain, who's your new friend? What happened to her?"

"She's not Captain Possible," Lt. Renton told him. "She's Kim Possible."

"But….Kim Possible _is_ the captain," the sandy-haired man frowned, scratching his head.

"You're kidding me," Shego rasped, staring at the vaguely familiar man.

"Ron," Kim frowned, thinking he looked pretty familiar herself.

"Who? No, no. I'm Kyle. Dr. Kyle Stoppable," the man informed her as he rose. "So, what's wrong with your friend, and what game are you playing now, captain?"

"Wow, and I thought monkey-boy could be thick," Shego exclaimed.

"Monkey…..boy," Kyle frowned. "Miss, are you feverish? Have you turned other colors before now? Are you…?"

"You know what," Shego growled, her hands started to flutter ominously as they rose. "Just back off," she demanded when two people with weird white jackets came toward her, and held what looked like needles.

"Whoa! Hold on, Shego," Kim said, reaching out to grab her nearest shoulder. "Let's just be patient here, and…."

"Calm down, Miss. We just need to get you into isolation, and then we can…."

"No one is sticking me anywhere, Stoppable," she spat, and her hands blossomed into full-flowing plasma. "Especially not some poor excuse for a sidekick!"

"A what," Dr. Kyle Stoppable frowned, holding up a hand to gesture his medical aides back. "Lt. Renton, perhaps you'd like to explain this one? _Before_ someone gets hurt?"

His tone implied _'again,'_ which suggested this place could be dangerous to Kim's mind as the unconscious security team member was tended by another woman in a white medical jacket after he was carried to a nearby bed.

"Just calm down," Kim was saying as the security leader merely smirked at the doctor, waiting to see what came next. Then Lt. Renton stepped forward only after Shego's hands dropped, no longer burning with whatever energy she apparently commanded.

She didn't know about ancient history, but Lt. Renton knew that anyone that had just survived flying out of a wormhole in that glorified ground transport had to be someone you didn't take chances with. At all.

"We're actually here for routine physicals," Lt. Renton told him. "It seems our two guests here, one who looks remarkably like the captain, are from the past."

"The….past? How is that even possible," Kyle frowned.

"_He's_ a doctor? You sure this clown is qualified," Shego grumbled as she glared at him, the two aides still standing close by, yet to retreat.

"Quite sure, ma'am," Lt. Renton told him.

"Exactly. But I'm a doctor, not a physicist, so how about putting things in English for me," Kyle complained. "So I can write a report that doesn't sound like gibberish once we get this settled."

The _'Again'_ still hung in the air, and Kim was starting to wonder just how this future sitch worked.

"It's quite simple, Dr. Stoppable," Lt. Renton smiled blandly. "The two ladies flew a late nineteenth century automobile out of a wormhole, and almost crashed into our ship before we brought them aboard."

_"_They_….what,"_ Kyle scowled, his expression going through an array of emotions.

"By the way, this is Kim Possible, from the late twentieth century, and her companion Shego. Apparently they came to us through time, and still managed to survive the trip in spite of their unorthodox arrival."

Kim only sighed as the man gave the doctor time to assimilate that claim.

"So…. You're saying this is really Kim Possible, but it's not _Captain_ Possible?"

Shego slapped her hand over her face.

"So…. Why is this one green, then? Are you sure you're not suffering from…."

Kyle howled as Shego spun, kicked him halfway across the room, and then smirked as Shego quipped, "Now you can call a real doctor," to one of the aides.

"I am a real doctor," Kyle howled, slowly climbing up from where he had landed between two exam tables. "Which is how I…..ow!...know you just fractured two ribs, and….ugh!...I think pierced my left lung!"

He stood tottering for a moment, and then looked glassy-eyed as he murmured, "Doctor in the house?" before landing on his face.

"Shego," Kim groaned as Lt. Renton glared at them.

Lt. Burton still didn't move. He was just watching.

"He started it. He was trying to stick that….whatever that was in my side," she pointed.

Kim frowned, and reached down to pick up the small, silver cylinder.

"That's a hypospray," the security officer told Kim as Lt. Burton now moved and held out his hand for it. "It carries a light tranquilizer to help….calm hysterical patients," he went on as Kim shrugged, and handed it over.

"Watch it, errand boy," Shego growled at him. "Or you're next."

"You might find me harder to take down than a medical officer, woman. Now, I suggest you follow the captain's orders, and let them give you physicals. I can tell you now, without medical clearance there is no way you're getting out of sickbay, or going anywhere else."

"Wanna bet," Shego smiled now.

"Shego. Please, behave," Kim groaned. "I think we both know how unsettling this current sitch is but you're not helping. Honestly, it's like you never learned any patience at all."

"I have patience," the green woman turned to glare at her now. "I have _tons_ of patience! Tons of tons!"

"Fine. Then demonstrate it," Lt. Renton said as she pointed at one of the nearby tables connected to a weird monitor display. "Lay on the bed, and let the medtechs examine you so we can assure the captain you are currently in good health, and not about to fall down dead, or contaminate the ship."

"Can't take my word for it," she muttered sourly as Kim just eyed her now and Shego rolled her eyes, and all but stomped to the nearest best.

"She really is fine," Kim told one of the uneasy techs, another man having come out to help get Dr. Stoppable onto a bed of his own as he tapped keys on a device near the side of the bed before he pressed something to his side. "She's just really temperamental, and somewhat immature."

"Says you, Princess," Shego glowered, closely watching the woman that had come over to start tapping keys on the device near her bed/table.

"All we're doing is a routine genetic scan to ensure you are completely healthy," the woman said uneasily, not liking that cold glare the strange woman was giving her. "Still, we may need to give you a few inoculations against…."

"Don't want them. Don't need them. Save them for someone else," Shego grunted.

"I don't think you understand," the woman went on as Kim simply lay there, watching the man tending to her physical, and letting him work without comment.

"Shego," Kim did say when the green-skinned woman started to grumble over something. "Remember, we still need these people's help to get home. Let's not annoy them from the start."

Lt. Renton didn't say a word, but her expression said it was too late.

"My God," Shego's medical aide finally exclaimed. "How are you even still alive?"

"What are you babbling about now," Shego demanded, following her gaze to the blinking lights on the monitor over her bed.

"Your cells are overloaded with raw energy of a type I've never even seen before. You shouldn't even be conscious, let alone….."

"What, you've never met a comet-powered badass like me before," Shego smirked as she sat up again.

"Look, I admit I don't understand….any of this," the medical officer exclaimed. "But I do know that if you are from the past, you need to be inoculated against…."

"Nope. Nothing lives in my cells anyway that I can't burn out, or vaporize the moment it touches me."

"I still remember you got my cold pretty easily that one time," Kim chortled.

"You, zip it. You," Shego turned from Kim to eye the nurse. "Forget trying to stick me with anything. I've never met the science type yet that I could trust. I'm not changing that now. Or ever."

The woman sighed, and the intern assessing Kim asked, "And, uh, do you intend to reject the standard vaccinations….."

"I think it might be best if you did whatever you thought necessary," Kim smiled up at him. "Unlike Shego, I don't have a plasma power keeping me strong and healthy."

Shego just smirked, and drawled, "Jealous, Princess?"

"Sometimes," Kim admitted as the man set a similar hypo to her arm, and simply pressed a button.

"There you are. And you're in remarkable shape considering you just came through an active wormhole. I half expected to find you as irradiated as your friend."

"More like irritated," Shego huffed. "Now, can we get out of here, and start finding answers that get us home," she demanded.

"Let's wait for the captain to call," Lt. Renton told her. "Meanwhile, if you apparently check out I will deliver you to suitable quarters for the time being," he said, both aides nodding when she looked toward them just as Dr. Stoppable groaned and began to regain conscious as two medical officers worked over him.

"Wha' happ'n't," the man slurred. "Were we attacked? Who'd the captain piss off this time," he moaned as he lay there, not even trying to move as the two medical interns moved to help him.

"_This time_," Shego smirked as she eyed Renton.

"I'll admit, the captain has a reputation," she sighed. "Not unlike another young captain I knew not long ago. But like Kirk, Captain Possible also knows how to get things done, and she usually comes out on top despite the odds. Now, if you're finished assaulting the medical staff, I can escort you to quarters where you can stay until the captain needs you."

"You're going to lock us in our rooms," Shego huffed.

"Shego," Kim sighed. "Let's just cooperate until we know what is going on. Your belligerence isn't really helping us here just now," she pointed out reasonably.

"Well, it makes _me_ feel better. And no one is sticking me in a glorified cubicle. So you better have more than just a cell waiting, buster," she growled at Lt Burton who only glowered back as if secretly amused.

The security team at the door remained tense, but Lt. Renton had yet to call on them.

"I believe you will find your quarters more than comfortable, ladies," Anna Renton told them as she turned to lead them out of the medical bay as they heard Stoppable sigh, "That feels better. Now, seriously, what happened?"

Shego glanced back at him as they left, sniggering as she told Kim, "Guess some things _are_ genetic."

Kim only sighed.

"These will be your quarters," Anna told her as she soon led the two women into a room with two bunks, one on top of the other. "For now, I ask you remain patient, and stay here until Captain Possible hears from Starfleet. It really is for the best."

"Just don't think we're going to stay here if you guys aren't doing something…."

"Shego," Kim sighed.

"Fine, fine. What about facilities? And food? I don't know about Kimmie, but I am starting to get hungry," Shego declared.

"You have a replicator here," she said, and gestured to the odd device. "It can make any food or drink you want. You just program what you want, and it will appear here," she pointed.

"You're kidding," Shego frowned.

Anna sighed.

"I take it you would like a demonstration?"

"Please, and thank you," Kim asked, making Shego glare at her.

"What would you like," Anna asked, and tapped a part of the box that lit up with a standard keyboard.

"How about a cup of cocoa," Kim asked.

"Not a problem," the science officer assured her, and tapped a few keys, and a mug suddenly materialized in the place beside the keyboard, and began to steam as Anna took it out, and offered it to her.

"See? Quite simple."

Kim took the cup, and held it carefully, and sipped it before her eyes lit up. "This is really good, Shego. You should try it," she said, holding out the mug.

Shego's scowl suggested she wasn't interested.

"Right. As to the facilities, as you call them, the grooming room is through that door. We use sonic showers on this ship, but they are quite refreshing," she told them. "Now, we'll have a security officer at the door for your own safety, but if you need anything, hit that button, and ask for the captain. Just understand it might be some time before she can get back to you."

"Sure, I can see she's pretty busy running this….ship," Kim remarked.

"When you finish your cup," Anna told her, "Just put it back in the slot, and press that button. It will dispose of it for you."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, I need to get back to the bridge, and again, please be patient," Anna told them, eyeing Shego.

"What? Why are you looking at me," the comet-powered woman complained.

Kim just sat on the lower bunk, and sipped the cocoa as the woman left.

"You're just going to set there, and wait on these clowns to maybe do something?"

"I'm trying to figure out exactly what happened," Kim remarked.

"Okay. Then what?"

"Then I hook up with Annie, and try to figure out if we can get back….somehow."

"I'm thinking we may need that stupid PDVI for that one," Shego admitted, dropping on the bed beside her. "Only I think it went bye-bye when we….did whatever we did."

"Yes. Our best chance may be to rebuild it. Still, without knowing what Drakken did, I'm not sure how we could accurately replicate what he did, or ensure we got back home. I'd rather not end up someplace worse," she admitted, looking at Shego.

"Yeah," Shego grumbled. "I get that. This has got me seriously worried, though."

"I'm not too worried."

"You're not?"

"Well, whatever is going to happen, we must find a way back or they would have mentioned we never got back. I certainly wouldn't have a great-great granddaughter running around in this era."

"Yeah," Shego said sourly. "There's that, too."

Kim finally smiled, and set the mug aside as she looked at Shego.

"You're thinking about us again?"

"We obviously don't have a chance if you ran off to get married and have babies," Shego complained, eyeing her with a hurt expression.

"Hey," Kim told her, and reached out and took her nearest hand. "We don't know what happened. I can't begin to guess either. But right now. Here and now. I am serious about that invitation to stay with me. I wasn't just playing you last….whenever," Kim waved dismissively with her free hand. "I love you, you irritating and often belligerent woman, and as long as we can manage, I want you in my life. I can't imagine wanting anyone else in my life. Ever," Kim told her earnestly.

"But…"

"No buts. How do you know we didn't just adopt?"

"How about because the kid out there," Shego waved with her free hand, "Has _your_ freaking face?"

"Okay, there's that. Only we don't know how that happened. Do we? Like I said, right now is all we have, Shego, and right now, I want you with me."

"Right now I'd rather be back on that vacation we were planning after that stupid mission I got sucked into by Bets," she complained.

"So would I," Kim admitted. "I wonder if Annie had time to scan and decipher the PDVI before it imploded," she mused.

"You going to go find out? Thought you told that errand girl you were going to play nice and stay put?"

"We did promise to stay here, but…. That doesn't mean I can't talk to Annie?"

"Oh, right," Shego nodded as Kim lifted her right arm now, and tapped her Kimmunicator band.

**~KP~**

"We've got a foreign signal on Deck Five," an officer declared as he sat before the communications console. "It looks like a Lorwardian frequency," he exclaimed.

"How could one of them have gotten aboard," Kim demanded, still pondering Starfleet's likely response when they heard her own ancestor had somehow ended up aboard her starship.

"Tracing it now. Definitely Deck Five. Quarantine quarters," the communications officer turned to tell her. "Room nine."

"Oh, no," Anna groaned.

"That's where you put….?"

"Deekes," Kim told the communications officer. "Hail their room."

"Right away, Captain Possible," the man said.

It took a second hail, and then Kim asked, "Uh, is this on now?"

"Kimberly, are you using a communications device by chance," the captain asked as L'rkaa just stared at her.

"Just my Kimmunicator," came Kim's response. "I didn't think it would bother anyone if I talked with Annie."

"With… Your car?"

"Well, you know, the AI running it," Kim agreed.

"And, let me guess, you're somehow using Lorwardian tech?"

"No big," Kim declared. "My friend Wade incorporated it into some of our gear ages ago. It really helped improve… Well, a lot of things," she declared.

The captain sighed, and then shook her head.

"Kimberly, for the time being, I'm going to ask you not to use that device. We cannot risk a stray signal while we're waiting on Starfleet's answer. Especially when we're in an unknown sector of space, and aren't sure who else might pick up your frequency out here."

"Oh. Right. Well, I can see that," the redhead from the past declared. "But, unknown sector? How far out are we, and….?"

"Kimberly, I need you to switch off that device," the captain cut her off.

"Well, okay, but I may need to see Annie later, then, so we can finish our equations?"

"Your…equations?"

"For a space/time jump," Kim declared. "She has blueprints for the PDVI, and if we figure out exactly how we traveled here, I'm confident we might be able to recreate the wormhole, and go home."

Every officer on the bridge gaped.

"The…PDVI?"

"Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer? I guess you guys forgot about that one?"

"Kimberly, save the experiments until we hear from Starfleet. Please?"

"No big. I'll just let Annie keep working while I try to figure out…."

"Captain, out."

"Well, that was rude," Shego muttered, the intercom still on.

"Well, she is responsible for this ship. And I guess they have to be careful. You heard her say they still have trouble with Lorwardians. Who knows what else is out here."

"Whatever. Just tell me…"

"Kimberly," Captain Possible cut in. "You have to switch off your intercom," the famliar voice informed her, Anna shaking her head as L'rkaa just glowered.

"Oh, right," the other Kimberly declared, and then the channel closed.

"Ensign Deekes?"

"The frequency is gone, captain," the man said. "But…I was unaware anyone ever learned to use Lorwardian tech in the past."

"Apparently, as she stated, we must have forgotten a few things," Kim said as her feline commander declared, "Likely with cause."

"Any other indications that wormhole was noticed, or caused any disturbances," Kim asked Lt. Renton.

"Still studying the background radiation, captain. So far, it looks like the portal just closed, and left no trace of itself."

"Double-check, just in case, and then send all data on our guests to date to Starfleet for review," the captain ordered.

"Yes, captain," she nodded, and turned back to her instruments.

"Orders," Mr. Reko asked.

"Keep us here until we heard from Starfleet. Just keep your eyes open for anyone else that might come poking around if they detected that anomaly," Captain Possible added. "Commander, the bridge is yours. I'm going to try to finish my sleep before anything else happens."

"Aye, captain," the feline nodded.

She went to the lift, looked back and declared, "Call me immediately if it does."

He only looked grim as the bridge crew continued studying the sector around them, ensuring nothing else of concern was happening, or about to happen.

_To Be Continued…. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Where No Man Has Gone…..**

**By LJ58**

**3**

"Ladies," the captain nodded as they were brought to the conference room where she and four of her best science officers waited. "Come in. We need to talk."

"So, what did the honchos say?"

"The…honchos," the redheaded captain frowned as Shego sauntered in with Kim ahead of their escort who remained outside.

Shego took a seat, and just scowled across the table at the five who only stared back in turn. Kim had spotted a replicator, and still yawning, went to order a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Princess, get me a cup, too, if you don't mind."

"Sure," she said and waited for the second cup before she carried it over to set before the comet-powered woman as she took a seat herself. "So, I guess you've heard something by now, and….what? Good news? Bad news? What?"

"That's up to you. Right now, Starfleet is still involved in some serious diplomacy with the Klingons, and are a bit distracted."

"Klingons," Shego snorted. "What are they, some kind of magnet, or sticky people?"

Kim sighed and eyed Shego as the captain and her people just stared at her.

"You get used to her," Kim told her apparent great-great-granddaughter.

"Hey."

"I will say that Klingons, Shego, are another warrior race like the Lorwardians. Only they are a lot smarter, and a lot more savage. Which is saying something."

"Yikes," Shego grimaced. "Smart Lorwardians?"

"Yes," the captain sighed again and wondered just what it was her grandmother liked about this woman. "Now, as to what Starfleet did advise."

"Yes," Kim asked with a hopeful smile.

Captain Possible sighed again and looked wanly at her ancestor.

"Until they can adequately review all the data, and consider the historical implications of your presence, you are being left in our care. We, that is, the _USS Guardian_, are ordered to continue our current mission, that of mapping this sector, and are not to allow you any contact with current records, beings, or science until a final decision is made.

"Oy, I see where this is going. Another death by committee," Shego growled, and jerked to her feet. "Listen, Kimmie, Junior," she snapped, glaring at the captain, "You just tell your people that we don't like sitting on our hands. And neither of us are the type to sit and wait on someone else to decide what is best for us anyway. Got it," she demanded.

Every science officer with the captain just stared at her, unable to believe the strange, green woman would dare ignore the captain of a starship.

"While Shego can be…blunt at times, I have to say she is right. I've had experiences…bad experiences with people that like to wait on experts to decide something. It never works out well," Kim told her apparent descendant. "Maybe if we could just finish working with Annie, we might figure out a potential sitch that lets us get home without involving anyone else, and causing any other trouble for you."

"Or drops you into worse trouble," Lt. Renton suggested. "From all you did say, you could have died out there if we had not been in place to rescue you when you traversed the portal opened by that device. What is to say you don't end up far worse next time?"

"And that is why we are working out everything here and now before we try anything," Kim declared. "Man, I could seriously use Wade just now," she complained.

"For once, I agree. Too bad he's three freaking _centuries_ behind us," Shego snapped.

"While I assume this Wade is someone clever, just how do you even expect to be able to replicate what you admitted was only an accident," the redheaded captain now demanded.

"Look. I have the blueprints for the PDVI in Annie's memory," Kim told them, and every one of the science officers looked curious. "I also have a preliminary scan of the imploding device, and initial readings from the portal that was accidentally opened up, too. I'm thinking that if we can just combine that data, and figure out how it was done, I'm sure we can figure out a means of controlling a spatial/temporal inversion that gets us home."

"Inversion," Let Renton asked now, looking interested.

"Well, yeah. See, the first time we ran into… No, it was the second, right," Kim turned to look up at Shego.

"Right. And it was soooo much fun," Shego grumbled.

"Right. Anyway, we got pulled into a pocket dimensional gateway of sorts, and Wade managed to get us out by inverting the primary signal, and it spit us out. So, if we can figure out what happened, reestablish the event but invert it, I'm confident…."

"I wish I were," Shego said, rolling her eyes.

Kim paused and sipped her coffee, her seeming doppelganger just eyeing her as she said nothing.

"I begin to think there was much more to some of those old family stories than I realized," the captain finally said as she eyed the woman she had idolized for years without apparently truly knowing her.

"Look, can you help, or not," Shego demanded. "Bottom line."

The captain leaned back, eyeing Kim rather than Shego.

Then she asked, "How confident are you in this computer's memory and scans?"

"Actually, I believe I told you that Annie is a fully functioning AI," she told her. "And very smart."

"Really," one of the science officers currently present exclaimed.

"Later, Commander Quill," Captain Possible snapped at him, knowing of his obsession with computerized or mechanical lifeforms that had gotten him in trouble more than once.

"Well, I am very confident in her abilities. She has saved my life more than a few times," Kim said with a curt nod at the captain.

"All right. Lt. Renton. Let them use one of the auxiliary labs. Formulae only," the captain told her as she eyed Kim. "You show us something feasible, and have my engineers go over everything, and we'll consider going from there if you conjure something viable. Nothing more until I allow it," Kim declared. "I don't want untried experiments endangering my ship," she declared.

"No big," Kim grinned.

"Right. Lt. Renton, you're in charge. Keep them out of trouble," Captain Possible said, and rose to her feet. "Need I add, keep me posted as necessary on your progress."

"Well, one more thing," Kim told the captain she watched her head for the door. "I'll….need to use my Kimmunicator to link Annie to your computer so we can…."

"Anna," the captain frowned.

"Well…. If we could isolate the command frequency they use, and shunt it through internal coms, we should be able to keep the signal isolated, and untraceable by anyone else beyond the ship," Anna Renton nodded.

"Get on it," Captain Kim Possible said bluntly as she headed for the door.

Stepping outside, the captain paused and only then smiled back at the closed door.

Kim Possible and Shego. She did have to admit the woman was larger than life in her own mind but to actually meet her. Shego, however, did seem a bit immature, and she did wonder what it was her ancestor seemed to like about her enough to violate her own conventions of the time to chase after her. Maybe she could find out before they managed to get home. Because something told her they had been right. They weren't the type to sit and wait for others to solve their problems. According to history, they never had been.

Shaking her head, she walked off, wishing she could stay and watch them, but knowing she had her own duties. She had already seen what happened when a captain ignored his own duties, too. The Dreadnaught had barely survived, not in one piece when her first captain had blundered and it left her in command that fateful day. She had no wish to relive that kind of experience. She might have saved what remained of her ship and crew, but it had not been easy, and it had been a nightmare. One she had no wish to relive.

**~KP~**

"No, no, no," Kim slammed a flat hand down on the table before her as Commander Quill again tried to upgrade her schematics with his own ideas. "I told you, you cannot use digital components for organic tech," she told him. "You're still trying to use basic hardware to replicate a fluidity that digital components don't possess."

"Are you trying to tell me that you actually used organic technology three centuries ago? Most of the world had not even learned to properly use silicate circuitry back then….!"

"Listen, poser," Shego growled from her chair where she was watching the techs play with what Kim was trying to replicate on their systems. "Half the world…our world….was living in the dark ages. But Kimmie and her friends were so far ahead of the game that most had no clue just what she was really doing most of the time. Trust me, if she says something, you better listen."

"What now," Robert Ulan asked as the young intern in sciences appeared for his shift just then.

"Your buddy doesn't know how to pay attention, or follow directions," Shego sneered. "Wanna boot him before we do," the green-skinned woman asked ominously.

Kim's silence as she regarded the stocky man with glittering green eyes suggested she did feel the same way.

"Still trying to piggyback, Quill," Robert asked him. "You know what the captain said about that one."

"Piggyback," Kim asked.

"Commander Quill has a thing for mechanical life forms. He's always trying to conscript anything he finds to help him with his own ambition of creating humanoid machine life."

"Oy, another one," Shego groaned, rolling her eyes.

"His step-uncle Rojan Soong actually inspired him, so don't judge him too bad. They like to compete and see who might actually manage a self-aware robot first."

"Android, you simpleton," Baxter Quill quipped.

"Well, either way, that's not what we're trying to do here," Kim said, and tapped her wrist as she asked, "Annie, anything new on the contrast with the old PDVI and what we experienced."

"I believe I have almost mapped most of the upgrades on the device we encountered before it imploded. Ironically, Kimberly, it seems there was a hybridization of the original silicate systems of the original PDVI with a complex system of copper wiring."

"Doc," Shego groaned.

"Can you decipher that wiring schematic," Kim asked as the two technicians listened with avid interest.

"I am working on it now. However, to completely rebuild the upgraded version requires not only three pounds of refined silicate crystal, but at least twenty centimeters of insulated copper line," the AI informed her.

"Our replicators should be able to manage some of that if we don't have what we need in the stores," Robert told them.

"I don't suppose you're willing to share your AI's schematics, too," Baxter asked as they all looked from the evolving schematics of the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer.

"Can we focus," Shego grumbled.

"We can," Ensign Ulan nodded. "I believe your shift is over, Commander Quill, so you might want to go rest before you're back on duty."

"Excuse me for trying to expand our awareness of science on all levels," he grumbled and stalked out.

"So, jerks still around in the future," Shego declared as Kim refocused on the schematics growing before her on the computer screen as she combined certain elements only after studying and ensuring they fit the final scan Annie had taken of the device that had sent them into space/time.

"Baxter is okay. When he's not obsessing over sentient machines," Robert told them. "He and his uncle have this weird competition going over that one."

"Like I said, loons," Shego nodded.

"Okay, Shego," Kim looked her way. "You have seen how Drakken did some of his work. Tell me if you recognize this pattern," she asked.

Shego eyed the complex maze of wiring that was obviously not completed as yet and frowned.

"You know I never really understood half of what…. Wait, I have seen that one before. Snap. Where did I see it," she frowned.

"It's the part Annie has yet to decipher, so if we can figure it out and extrapolate, we might be able to recreate the inversion. You're right, though. It does look familiar, but I can't place it yet either. I was hoping you would know…"

"Because I know everything Drewbie did?" Shego snorted and rolled her eyes. "Did I never tell you half the stuff he did he wrote down in notebooks first, and then he would lose the notebooks," she said as she shook her head.

"Right. So, we've seen this pattern before, but can't remember. Maybe Annie can finish extrapolating it…."

"Working on it, Kimberly," the Kimmunicator spoke, "But it will take time. After all, you do wish to ensure it is completely accurate, and won't negatively impact our prototype extrapolations."

"Right. Right. Well, keep on it, Annie, and hopefully we right remember the pattern before too long."

"As you wish, Kimberly," the A.I. replied.

Kim just stared at the monitors displaying the schematics before them and then turned to Robert as the ensign just studied what had been done since his last shift with the pair. He was genuinely surprised at some of what they had done, and that they had already done so much. The initial schematics had been virtually bare-boned compared to what now filled several screens.

"So, you think you can replicate some of the silicate crystals we need," Kim asked him after a few minutes of studying something before her.

"I'm fairly confident we can manage," he assured her.

"Good. Diagram Four-B, Section Three. Download the parameters of those crystals, and let's see what you can come up with from there."

"Uh, you do know the captain didn't want…."

"To let us build the prototype yet," Kim cut him off. "Right. We know. But we need to know if we can produce adequate components now, or if we will need to work on compensating some kind of suitable replacements. So, crystals?"

"All right. I suppose Captain Possible can't argue that so long as you're not actually building anything. I'll get started programing some crystals at once."

"Please, and thank you," Kim beamed.

"Oy," was Shego's only reply as she just glared around her. "We really need a break. I don't suppose this tub has a gym?"

"We have a gym, but most people use the holodeck," Robert Ulan told them.

"Gym sounds good," Kim told him. "That won't be out of bounds for us, though? Right?"

"I am sure Capting Possible will understand. She uses it quite frequently herself, and understands the importance of staying in shape."

"Let's go let off some steam," Kim grinned at Shego who was looking eager again. "That should help me focus, too. Once we _relax_."

"Sounds perfect," Shego grinned.

**~KP~**

"It took doing, but I found out what happened," Dr. Wade Lode told the people on his conference monitors that included Dr. Director, Jim and Tim Possible, and even Ron who was back from Japan just then and trying to make sense of the reports that claimed Kim and Shego died in space when the Roth exploded.

"Then spill, Nerdlinger," the twins demanded. "Because we all know the Roth didn't explode."

"No way. We built it too well for that to happen."

"Boys," Dr. Director frowned. "Wade, just what did happen? We couldn't get anything out of Lipsky this time because he's refusing to even speak."

"It's evident. Based on the satellite composites I've put together, Drakken did something to the PDVI which made them try to eject it into space for the safety of the planet. Only they didn't escape its sphere of influence before it imploded."

"Imploded," Jim asked.

"Not exploded," Tim clarified.

"Does it matter how it happened," Ron demanded. "It still sounds like it still self-destructed."

"Not quite. From the equipment and notes I reviewed, it seems that Dr. Drakken was trying to fire controlled singularities he could target at his whim."

"Singularities…."

"Black holes, Ron," Jim and Tim told him.

"Yes," Wade agreed. "Only he didn't quite succeed."

"Then what did he do, Wade," Dr. Director demanded. "And what happened to Kimberly?"

"And Shego," the twins added with a scowl at her.

"Based on the spectrum readings, and degree of background gamma radiation that spiked for exactly ninety seconds before they vanished, I now believe that the device triggered a wormhole in space. Due to their proximity, the Roth was probably pulled into it and could be….anywhere. Or anywhen."

"Say what," Ron sputtered.

"Of course. Depending on the strength of the spatial/temporal inversion, they could have been pulled in any direction, spatially or temporally speaking," Jim nodded.

"Any indications of exact spatial coordinates at the time of inversion," Tim asked.

"That is what I'm still working on, guys. Still, you have to know that figuring out even a general direction means nothing. An uncontrolled breach in space-time could have carried them….anywhere in the past or future."

"I didn't think time travel was a genuine possibility."

"Imagine time as a separate dimension, Dr. Director. You could go to a place that exists in an ancient past while still co-existent with our current reality."

"Or sometime in the future," Jim and Tim nodded. "It all depends on the dimensional alignments," they agreed.

"Exactly. So, unless they can somehow signal us, or even reverse the inversion, I'm afraid there is quite literally nothing we can do for them."

They all looked grim for a moment, until Jim and Tim declared, "That might not be exactly right."

"Tweebs," Ron asked. "Do you have an idea?"

"Oh, yeah. We can't reach them, but knowing Kim, she's probably already working on getting back. And if it's possible, she will," Jim nodded.

"Because anything is possible…."

"How," Dr. Director demanded, scowling herself even if she didn't fully understand all she was hearing.

Still, what little she was hearing was beyond troubling, and made it sound her liked her best agent to date, and potential protégé might just be gone for good this time.

"If they try to repeat the inversion, she can't shoot through time/space blindly," Tim cut in.

"She needs a target. A beacon to guide her," Jim said, snapping her fingers.

"Hoo-shaa," the boys nodded with wide grins.

"Want to explain for the rest of us," Dr. Director asked.

"It's obvious," Wade nodded. "And I have to agree. It might be their best chance."

"Uh, how exactly. Because didn't you just say they could anywhere?"

"Exactly, but if we send up a flare even they can spot by using electro-gravitational attraction, it should resonate with their PDVI and draw them back to us," Wade said excitedly.

"We just need to launch a mock PDVI with the same schematics as that blue idiot's own, and rather than use it to create an inversion, we only send out microbursts along the same spectrum."

"How could we even do that without endangering someone else," Dr. Director demanded.

"No big," the boys declared. "We use our robot probe we've been using for lunar exploration."

"Your what," the woman sputtered, now wondering about those reports of UFO sightings around the moon of late.

"Bring it back, guys," Wade told them. "I'll get to work on a signal burst system at once."

"We'll be by once we send the recall signal," Jim told him.

"We can help you debug the system so it actually works," Tim smirked.

"They have had experience with Lipsky's work," Dr. Director admitted as the pair vanished from the monitors. "They could be of help. Still, are you sure there won't be any danger from this….device?"

"It'll only be a gamma microburst of low degree and duration," Wade told her. "It won't be doing anything but sending out the signal pulse."

"While I'm not a physicist, how is something that apparently minute going to help," she asked.

"Because, cosmologically speaking, the gamma pulse will be noticeable, and draw the attention of any similar gamma burst, like the one from Kim's PDVI she obviously claimed before it opened that inversion. All she has to do is activate it, and the two will open a gate like two magnets drawing one another along a straight line."

"And it won't draw anything else," Ron asked nervously. "I mean, I've seen movies like this one," he said, "And they never end well."

"Ron, most of the universe is filled with gamma pulses. This one will be, limited, and keyed only to the single PDVI Kimberly used. So the odds are no one else will even notice it out there….wherever they might be. We're only sending a signal that only Kim will detect, and be able to follow because without her PDVI no one else will be able to form the wormhole that will hopefully bring her home."

"So, it's a longshot," Dr. Director asked.

"KP does have a rep for making them work," Ron sighed.

"All right, Wade," Dr. Director told him. "You're cleared to launch your….beacon. Just monitor it constantly, and keep us informed."

"You can count on me," Wade Lode nodded, and eyed Ron. "This is for Kim," he said and switched off his monitors as he turned to Drakken's insane scribbles as he worked on interpreting just what he had done to the PDVI this time.

_To Be Continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Where No Man Has Gone…..**

**By LJ58**

**4**

"Ladies," Captain Kim Possible said as she walked into the lab where Kim was back to working feverishly on the wiring diagrams before them with the new data from Annie who had been deciphering what had been detected in those few critical seconds before the PDVI had exploded.

"Hey, Junior," Shego grinned. "What's up," the green-skinned woman asked as she lounged near the lab table, feeling pretty relaxed after a three-hour workout that had drawn quite a few spectators toward the end.

The young Starfleet officer eyed the woman and shook her head.

"Ensign," she asked, "Why didn't you let these people use the holodeck if they wanted to….damage things," she demanded.

"Oh, my bad," Kim said. "Shego and I just needed to let off some steam, and unwind a bit. I didn't think our usual workout would do that kind of damage."

"Usual workout," the captain sputtered as Ensign Ulan grimaced, and tried to shrink back.

"Hey, it's not our fault your stuff is substandard. I've been in better dojos in China," Shego smirked. "Besides, we didn't even go all-out."

"I see," the captain murmured. "Next time, use the holodeck."

"Uh-huh, what is that, and should we even see it if you're worried about all that future stuff we aren't supposed to know yet," Shego asked blandly.

Kim sighed and looked up from the wiring she was fashioning to echo the computer schematics before her that were echoed in a certain alignment of tiny crystals set out in odd patterns.

"And did I say not to try building anything until it was cleared…."

"We're not," Kim told her apparent descendant. "We were just ensuring we could replicate the organic tech or a reasonable facsimile."

"Organic tech?"

"Oh, no big," Kim said and began stretching out the tiny wires along what seemed a small circuit board that glistened as if constantly renewing its shape. "I think we may have hit on a suitable replacement, so if we can get the wiring harness in place, I'm more confident than ever we can replicate the inversion that brought us here, and get home."

"She just needed me to knock her head into the wall a few times to jumpstart that Possible brain," Shego teased.

"Hey," Kim shot back, stabbing a pinky her way while simultaneously holding several wires in one hand, and holding the board in another. "I won two out of three, and you know it, Emmie!"

"Please, that last fall didn't count. We both slipped when that shoddy mat shifted and fell apart when we landed."

"Doesn't matter. You said first to hit loses. You hit the floor first."

"Then I want a rematch," Shego demanded, leaning over the table now, and glowering fiercely. "Because I declare that one a tie, and that means one to one."

"Oh, you'll pay for that one," Kim grinned now, her green eyes lit with excitement.

"Not in the gym," the captain almost shouted. "You are hereby authorized to use the holodeck after today so you don't tear up any more of my ship," Captain Possible swore.

"Oh, hey, that reminds me," Kim said, turning to face her as if not about to climb over the lab table and launch herself at Shego. "We really appreciate all the help, and all, but could you keep that one guy out of here?"

"Sticky fingers," Shego grinned at the frowning captain.

"Baxter," Robert told the captain.

"Whatever," Shego sniffed.

"Yeah, that Quill guy. He kept wanting me to open up Annie for him, and that has nothing to do with this project, and no way am I letting him anywhere near Annie when he feels….hinky."

"Hinky," Captain Possible frowned.

"She means she doesn't trust him," Shego told the redheaded reflection of her Kimmie. "And neither do I. He has a Drakken feel to him."

"That's it," Kim nodded at Shego. "That's why I kept feeling like he didn't belong in here."

"Commander Quill has a very good reputation," Captain Possible assured them.

"Don't care. Ain't listening," Shego told her. "You want him, you keep him. Me and Princess don't. Want him, or trust him. So he goes elsewhere, or he goes bye-bye," Shego growled.

"Shego, be nice," Kim sighed.

"What? I'm nice. This is me, totally being nice," she declared. "Did I hurt anyone….?"

"You broke my doctor's ribs," Captain Possible sighed. "And threatened half my medical staff."

"See? Nice. I only threatened. I didn't do anything."

"And Doctor Stoppable?"

"Hey, he was the one trying to stick things in me. No one pulls that one me," Shego growled.

Kim smiled at the captain's expression and shook her head.

"She really means no harm. She's actually a very nice person."

"Don't tell them that," Shego sputtered. "I still have a rep to maintain here."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"What was that? What was that? You know, we could make that three out of four. We both know you don't have the stamina…"

"Who doesn't have the stamina," Kim shot back now, her right now hand fisting on the wires she held.

"Captain," Lt. Anna Renton cut in as she appeared in the door just then. "I need to see you a moment if I may."

"Her," Kim said in the same instant. "She's okay. Quill isn't."

"Problems," the science officer asked as she frowned.

"Later," Captain Possible sighed as she turned from her most unlikely ancestor and had the feeling there was a lot more to her family's old stories than she had realized. "What is it, Lieutenant Renton?"

"We left a probe back in that sector where we found your….friends," she told her.

"I am aware…."

"It just began broadcasting a new sound. A gamma pulse, captain. And it's in the same proximity as the original anomaly."

"Hey, can we hear it," Kim asked.

The captain eyed her ancestor, and then her science officer, and nodded.

"Patch it through," Captain Possible told them. "It might help."

Lt. Renton walked over to the intercom, tapped a button, and said, "Commander L'rka, relay that pulse we detected to this lab, please."

The shrill sound filled the speaker, and Kim almost laughed as Shego groaned, and complained, "Oy, you have to be kidding me," as she threw up her hands.

"What? What is it?"

Kim grinned, and held up her hand, switching on her Kimmunicator, and tapped a certain toggle.

The chirping echoed the pulse almost identically.

"It's Wade. My friends figured it out, and they sent us a homing signal," Kim grinned. "We just have to recreate the PDVI and we can piggyback the signal, and it will lead us back home," she said excitedly.

Anna stared as she shut off the signal, and looked to her captain.

"You really think you can recreate that device?"

"I know I can. Now. Annie is imaging the last of the new wiring pattern now, and once we have it, we can rebuild the entire device with the replacement parts we managed to synthesize with your replicator. We're going home," Kim smiled at Shego.

"How soon can you have it built," Captain Possible asked after a moment.

"Probably in about…."

The alarm echoed shrilly all through the ship, and Kim almost shouted herself when it first sounded as Shego frowned as the captain swore, and rushed to the intercom.

"Commander, what is it?"

"Captain," the odd voice sounded. "We just detected five Lorwardian ships heading our direction. They will intercept in less than twenty minutes."

"They must have picked up the signal," Anna said.

"How fast can you build that thing," the captain asked Kim.

"Not in twenty minutes," she admitted.

"Quill can," Robert told them. "With the components and the schematics, he can build it faster than anyone here."

"Call him," both Kims said as they shared a grim expression.

"If we get you through before they arrive, can you assure us that inversion of your closes before they can follow?"

"Without the PDVI to stabilize their flight path, even if they followed they'd be flying blind into an open wormhole without a stable course. How well do you think that would work out," Kim asked her descendant.

"Right. Commander L'rk," Captain Possible shouted. "Turn us about. Head directly for the site of the original anomaly where the signal is now broadcasting at best speed."

"Signal," the growling voice echoed.

"You have your orders. Shields up, and prepare for battle stations," the captain shouted. "But get us back there at best possible speed," she ordered before running out of the lab with Anna Renton at her side.

"Better call the jerk," Shego grimaced as she eyed Robert as Kim began to replicate the rest of what she needed even while calling Annie, and informing her of what was going on.

"Sending the final schematics now, Kimberly. With the progress made to date, you should be able to accurately recreate the device without issue."

"Good job, Annie. Thanks. And check all system, and make sure our life-support is maxed out. We're going to be making a run for it very soon."

"I'm doing a complete reboot and diagnostics now, Kimberly. I'll be ready for you in less than three-point-seven minutes."

"Isn't that more than enough for your device," Robert asked as he turned from the intercom to see the piles of wiring and crystals Kim had just called up.

"These aren't for the PDVI. If your friend can build our device as fast as you say, I'm building mines to help slow anyone trying to follow us," she said and began slapping things together so haphazardly that Robert could only frown at her.

"What's going on? Did the captain find another Klingon base," Quill asked as he appeared.

"Worse. We have a Lorwardian fleet closing on us," Robert said. "We need you to build this device in less than twenty minutes, or we lose any chance of getting the captain's friends home."

Baxter walked over, and eyed the schematics, and eyed the pieces before him.

"You could build five of these things with all this…."

"I'm building bombs," Kim told him and snapped the casing over the smaller device she had just fashioned. "You're building that," she said, stabbing her finger at the completed schematics. "Do a good job, and I'll leave you a present," he told her.

"Oh," Baxter added, eyeing the schematics now, his eyes darting from one side to another.

"Annie's schematics for her motherboard. All yours, if you can get me what we need," she said, knowing how some men thought.

"For that, I'll build anything you want," he declared and began working almost as feverishly as Kim.

Robert looked up at the ship began to vibrate, and said, "Feels like we're going to warp. Must be getting serious," he said. "Only how are these going to help…."

"My brothers' invention," Kim told him, closing the casing on a fourth ball. "Fusion grenades."

"What," the man gasped, staring at the small devices rolling around on the table as something shook the ship.

"Sounds like they're catching up," Baxter said as he continued to work himself, the casing of the device starting to take on a familiar shape as he filled the interior with a specific array and harnessing as the crystals started to glow the moment a certain component was pressed into the housing.

"Is it supposed to do that," Robert Ulan gasped, seeing the odd glow starting to rise now.

"You're kind of nervous to be a science guy," Shego quipped, just standing back and watching, knowing she would only get in the way here.

"This is madness. Even if you get to the site, how are you going to evade five Lorwardian cruisers? How are those tiny….grenades going to stop a battlecruiser? How…."

"Calm down, Ensign," Commander Baxter all but sneered. "This isn't our captain's first battle. Remember the Dreadnaught?"

"I remember she lost half the ship," the man whined.

"Wrong. Captain Okasa lost half the ship. Captain Possible saved the other half. There," he said, eleven minutes into their timetable. "One complete PDVI," he said, and snapped the device closed.

"Annie, scan and extrapolate."

"Scanning, Kimberly," Annie's voice told her. "Even accounting for interference from the current vessel housing us, I believe you have a 98% accuracy in replicating the device."

"Good enough. Shego, grab the grenades," she said and scooped up the dimensional device. "You, get us to Annie."

"And the schematics?"

"In that computer. Just look up KP01."

"And do yourself a favor," Shego said, the ship shaking again as Robert Ulan stayed behind, and refused to move. "Delete those other blueprints, and forget you ever saw them. Trust us, this thing is nothing but trouble."

"I won't argue if it managed to bring you all this way, and almost created a black hole doing it."

"Wormhole," Kim corrected him. "It's a wormhole generator at heart meant for dimensional viewing. Only a few loons turned it into a weapon we've been trying to stop since," Kim complained.

"Wormhole generator," Quill exclaimed.

"Where are we going," Shego demanded as the entire ship shook again.

"Hangar is down this corridor," Baxter pointed. "I think we'd better run," he said as something rumbled now, and near-distant shouts could be heard. "Because it sounds like we definitely have Lorwardians."

"Just get us to Annie," Kim told him.

"There. Open up," Baxter said as they ran to the door being guarded by two security men. "Captain's orders."

"Do it," Shego snarled when the men froze, but one look at her blazing hands had the men reaching for weapons.

An instant later, Kim and Shego were running for the waiting Roth after leaving the security team unconscious behind them. With the Roth's doors opening for them even as they approached Kim shouted back, "Open the hatch if we're close, Quill, and we'll take it from here," she told him.

Baxter ran to the nearest intercom, and reported, "Captain, Possible is ready to go if we're close. Awaiting your signal."

"They're too close," Captain Possible's grim tone sounded over the intercom. "We don't dare let them launch now, they won't last…."

"Captain, this Kim," the redhead's ancestor cut in on the channel. "Annie has a lock on the beacon, and we're ready to go. Just park yourself between us, and when we launch, you bail laterally, and leave everything to us."

"Kim, you can't survive a barrage from…."

"Open the door, or we do," Shego growled over the intercom. "I'm ready to go home, so chop-chop, Junior."

There was a tense moment, and then the captain's voice was heard ordering all frontal shields reinforced as the ship turned.

"You have thirty seconds, ladies," Captain Possible declared.

"We only need ten," Kim said, and nodded at Shego who armed the grenades, and put them into a feeding slot in the dash. Then she activated the PDVI that began to hum at once and put it into the glovebox.

"Now," Kim shouted at Annie as the massive hangar door began to open, and the Roth seemed to explode across the hangar floor as Baxter watched it shimmer, and fly into space without hesitation.

"Good God," he said, hanging on to a support post as the small car flew right toward the probe left behind that was detecting the gamma pulse. Even as the starship turned, and cut across the attacking Lorwardians' paths, a serious of massive explosions covered the small car as something small and glittering launched from the front of the car, and Baxter watched it explode into a swirling grey vortex the car flew into without hesitation.

Then the hatch was closed, and the starship was humming as it taxed its engines to escape.

"They're away," he felt compelled to say before switching off the intercom and running back to his own post.

Still, he was thinking of that computer file and AI's schematics. Wouldn't his Uncle Soong be surprised when he revealed that prize! He couldn't wait to study them.

**~KP~**

"Tell me….this is part of the….plan," Shego howled as the small car vibrated ominously around them as something hammered their shields far worse than the first flight through the wormhole.

"All…part…. Well, not that," she said, glancing in the rearview mirror and seeing a massive, alien ship directly behind them. "Looks like one got through."

"Now what," she demanded. "If this takes us….home," Shego said, her very bones shaking, or so it felt, "Then that thing is going to be….right behind us!"

"No. He won't. Annie, any more grenades left?"

"Two, Kimberly."

"Won't that blow our ride home apart, too?"

"If I'm reading this….right," Kim hissed. "We're five seconds from….arrival. We launch the grenades….and we escape. He doesn't."

"That's your plan," Shego wailed.

"Got a better one?"

Shego only glared now as Kim shouted, "Fire those grenades!"  
The two spheres flashed out from the back of the car's wheel wells, and exploded directly in front of the approaching warship. Which immediately spun off in wide spirals, shattering, and exploding even as the gray tunnel they traversed exploded into bizarre colors, and the Roth shook all the more.

"Warning, wormhole stability is breaking down!"

"No kidding," Shego howled even as the small car erupted out of a shrinking vortex, and almost immediately they saw the huge, blue and green planet below them.

"Annie, take us home," Kim rasped, passing out in the same moment as everything caught up to her.

Shego had time to gape at the planet she had been worried they would not see again before she, too, passed out.

_To Be Continued…. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Where No Man Has Gone…..**

**By LJ58**

**5**

Kim groaned, rolled over, and realized she was in a hospital bed, in a hospital room.

"Whu hap'n," she moaned, blinking her eyes as she tried to focus on the blurry figure before her.

"Bout time you woke up, sleepyhead," Shego grinned. "We were wondering if you planned on sleeping forever."

"Just tell me….it worked."

"It worked. You were right. We're home, Princess," Shego told her.

"Good," she smiled and stared at her with still sleepy eyes. "No bad guys followed?"

"Not one sign of them," Shego smiled. "Or no one has said anything about any since they dragged us here after your bug landed us in front of your house."

"Good," Kim murmured again. "Good."

"Kimmie, are you all right? You still seem out of it?"

"Hmmm. Out of what?"

"What do you mean, out of what," Shego sputtered.

"Oh. We need to go shopping," she asked and eyed Shego from under hooded eyes again.

"You know what? Go back to sleep, and try again. You're still not making sense," the comet-powered woman grumbled at her but was smiling as Kim was glowering up at her now.

"I'm making perfect sense," the redhead protested. "If we need to shop, let's go shopping, but first…"

Shego noted the way the redhead adventurer blinked. Blinked again, and then slowly looked around.

"Hospital," she frowned all the more as her eyes opened wider now.

"Wow, so you're not completely clueless."

"I'm not…. I hate hospitals," she declared, eyes opening wider than ever now, almost fully open again. "Why am I in a hospital," she demanded.

"Gee, I don't know. Zipping through untested wormholes, and all?"

"The aliens," she suddenly gasped, and sat upright, pulling leads and wires off her as she did to look around. "Did we lose them?"

"We lost them," Shego told her. "Your family is waiting for you to wake up, too. Plus, I'm sure your one-eyed friend is waiting on you to report, too since we technically lost the PDVI."

"How much do we say?"

"What?"

"I mean, about the future. Do we let them know we actually go into space, and…?"

"I kind of think what little we know is not going to make a difference," Shego told her as the door suddenly opened, and two nurses came in, staring hard at her.

"I'm fine," she smiled at the women who were studying her as if afraid she were about to suffer some terrible calamity. "Just…ah, woke up," she said.

"Let's lay down until the doctor can…."

"I'm fine," Kim said. "Trust me. I'm very okay, and just need to…."

"Lay back, Kimberly, and let them do their jobs," a familiar voice demanded, and Kim and Shego both looked over to see Ann standing in the door still wearing her doctor's coat.

"Mom," she smiled.

"Down girl," Shego sniggered when Kim again tried to get up.

"I'm fine," she complained. "Besides, if you're up…."

Shego smirked.

"Who has comet healing powers, and who doesn't," Shego asked smugly.

"Now you're just being smug," Kim grumbled as the nurses pushed her back on the bed, reconnecting leads, and rechecking IVs.

"Hey, you're the one that didn't want to wake up. You've been out cold for over three days."

"Three….?"

"Apparently, your wormhole was unstable, and it….affected you," Ann came into the room to tell her with a somber expression. "Or that is how your friend Wade explained it. Something about using untested technology to force open a tear in time and space," she said. "My God, Kimberly, you could have died!"

"We had already done it once before, and came out okay," Kim sputtered as the nurses checked her vitals once she was settled again, and one finally nodded as if satisfied Kim was staying put, and was really all right.

"Not quite," Jim and Tim declared as they peered into the room.

"We heard voices," Tim added, eyeing her.

"Is it safe to come in now?"

"What do you mean….safe," Kim sputtered.

"Things were….strange when you first arrived," Ann admitted as the brain surgeon eyed her daughter.

"Funny how I was fine," Shego murmured.

"Oh, ha, ha," Kim muttered.

"Maybe it those future shots they gave you," she pointed out.

"What future shots," Ann asked.

"That probably has nothing to do with anything," Kim protested.

"I don't know," Shego grinned. "I didn't have any, and I came out fine," she smiled at Kim a bit smugly again.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

"So….what was strange?"

"I'll call the doctor," one of the nurses told Ann.

"Thank you," she said, and let the twins come into the room. "I'll just let you talk, but Kimberly you will not go anywhere until Dr. Parker releases you."

Kim grumbled as the second nurse did let her raise the head of the bed until she was almost upright again, but she glowered, and said, "I feel fine. Honestly."

"Stay."

"Mom," Kim sputtered.

"You heard me. Until Dr. Parker clears you, you stay put," Ann told her daughter as the nurses left.

"Can you just…."

Shego only smirked.

"Look, just tell me what happened," she turned to her brothers.

"We'll just tell you what we know, and what Wade thinks even if he didn't show up to scan you until after the fact," Jim told her.

"We, however, scanned you from the start and did pick up on some odd readings. At first, they came from both of you, but then Shego, ah, normalized, but you were left…."

"Left what," Kim demanded as Tim trailed off.

"When you first landed, you both looked…blurry. As if you were still in phase, and had not yet fully stabilized," Jim nodded at her as Tim nodded with him.

"Blurry," Kim frowned.

"Like a bad 3D film. By the time we made sure there were no radiation issues around the Roth, Shego had already stabilized, though, but you were still….out of phase. You didn't really stabilize until after we reached the hospital," Jim told her.

"My... That is, the, ah, captain didn't say anything about that when we first appeared whenever we were, did she," Kim asked Shego.

"Not a word. Or maybe she didn't want to worry us, and that was why she sent us to the weird clinic?"

"Could have been. Only their people said we were fine. Even if you were…"

"Watch it, Princess," Shego muttered.

"Right. So, we were blurry. Anything else?"

"Well, from what Wade said, and it looks like our scans did confirm at least part of it, you guys kind of….blurred together at times, and he isn't sure if it might not affect you somehow in the long-term."

Kim eyed Tim and frowned now.

"When you say blurred together?"

"As in your bodies kind of….merged a little. Or maybe a lot. After all, we don't know what was happening while you were actually inside that wormhole."

Kim frowned again as Jim told her that one. Then eyed Shego.

"Did you notice….?"

"Not for a second."

"I didn't notice anything like that either. Pretty sure we would have noticed something like that. Wouldn't we?"

"What matters is we made it back. But we still have some things to talk about, too."

"We do," Kim frowned.

"Oh, what about that part about untested tech," Kim asked. "I thought we reproduced the PDVI pretty well, so why did you say…?"

"We conferred with Wade and ran down Annie's schematics she had from her initial scans, as well as the download she gave us of what you built," Jim told her.

"And," Tim said ominously, "Whatever you built should not have opened a wormhole."

"It shouldn't," Kim frowned as Shego scowled herself now.

"Why do say that," Shego asked before Kim could.

"Because, the device you used was using a multi-dimensional phase shift, and not a spatial tunneler. You went through space and time the first time on your way….to wherever you went," Jim told her. "But on your return…"

"You tore through multiple dimensions like a battering ram. It's a miracle you managed to make it back."

"We were locked on your beacon," Kim said. "That was you, right?"

"Yeah. We were able to launch a gamma beacon we hoped you could use," Tim admitted.

"And we did. We locked on it, and then fired our rebuilt PDVI locked on its signal."

Tim nodded at her brother. Jim nodded back.

"Spatial dimensions. You plowed through dimensional space, and literally forced your way back by tunneling through different dimensions."

"I thought we did that in the first place," Kim sputtered.

"Not even close. You opened a wormhole that transcended time and space as one with Drakken's device," Jim pointed out.

"I give up," Shego grumbled and threw her hands up. "Look, it worked, and that's all that matters."

"Right. It worked. So who cares how we did it," Kim demanded.

"The thing is, it shouldn't have worked," Jim and Tim both told her. "Comparing what you had to the original schematics implies you used a completely different device."

"The wannabe? Do you think he tried to sabotage us," Shego frowned.

"That can't be it," Kim frowned. "Maybe it was the different parts we used to replace the organic tech."

"What parts," Jim and Tim asked. "And where were you?"

"Uh, some kind of future world," Kim said.

"Met her great-great-granddaughter," Shego nodded.

_"You_ have kids," the boys declared in shock as one.

Shego eyed him oddly again and muttered something inaudible.

"Well, she looked like me. Sounded like me. Even had my name."

"You're kidding," the twins demanded as one again.

"Nope. And she was fighting aliens, too."

"Aliens," Jim and Tim echoed. "Wait," Jim cut in. "More aliens?"

"Well, Lorwardians, but a few others that crash the party," Shego nodded. "So, yeah. More."

The twins eyed one another, and Tim said, "Maybe you shouldn't say too much. You don't want to mess up the timeline if…."

"We didn't see enough to change a light bulb," Shego cut him off. "All we know is people are in space, fighting aliens, and Kimmie's g-g-granddaughter was out there leading the charge."

"You think she got away okay," Kim asked now.

Shego shot her a familiar expression now.

"So, you have children. Wow," Tim murmured. "With who?"

"Boys," Kim growled as Shego looked indignant again.

"Well, I guess it proves we don't last," Shego said blandly.

"It doesn't prove anything," Kim cut her off. "And I want to talk to Wade. Where's my Kimmunicator…?"

"You still call it that," the twins groaned.

"You really think she wouldn't," Shego smirked.

"Where," Kim demanded.

"Mom has it. So you didn't try to run off."

"Well go tell her I need to talk to Wade. She had let me have my Kimmunicator back, or…."

"How about you just use our communicator," Jim asked, and held out a small device the size of a cell phone, but obviously far more complicated.

"Oh, well. As long as I can talk to…. Wade," she said, the young genius' face popping up the moment she stabbed a button on the lower screen.

"Well, you seem okay now," Wade smiled faintly.

"I'm fine. How about you do another scan, and make everyone calm down so we can get to the important thing."

"Which is," she was asked.

"She wants to be sprung, like yesterday," Shego sniggered as she moved into the image Kim was broadcasting through the device.

"Hello, Shego. Still no obvious side-effects."

"Depends. I keep getting the urge to choke redheaded loons when they say stupid things…"

"Hey!"

"Other than that, I'm peachy," Shego smirked at Kim.

"I will remember that," Kim told her.

"Well, to be honest, I am concerned about both of you. The energies released by your shattering dimensional walls seem to have destabilized your bodies for a time, and I still can't be sure…."

"I'm fine."

"Kimberly, that was a lot of energy released. So much, we detected it here on the planet before you appeared. Only I can't figure out how you did it when you shouldn't have had half that much energy to tear through the dimensional walls in the first place."

"Hey, what about when the Lorwardian super-ship exploded behind us," Shego mused.

"Oh, yeah. That might have helped."

"The what did what," Kim was asked as Wade gaped at her.

"What super-ship," Wade sputtered.

"One of the ones from the future. It got blown up, though. No big."

"No big? No big," Wade sputtered. "How?"

"Uh, we threw a few of the boys' fusion grenades at it," Kim grinned now. "Seemed to work."

Wade just stared at her in silence for a moment.

"Let me clear about this," he asked.

Jim and Tim were eyeing one another as they looked beyond excited.

"Sure," Kim shrugged.

"You detonated fusion grenades in an unstable wormhole to destroy a spaceship?"

"Super-sized spaceship," Shego nodded, giving him a thumb's up.

"Are you insane," Wade gasped. "You could have torn open time and space across multiple dimensions. You could have destroyed countless dimensions and yourselves. No wonder you were radiating multi-phasic energies like a star!"

"And that's how they got through the dimensional walls and got home," Jim and Tim grinned.

"Think about it, brainy-boy," Jim went on. "That initial surge from their device must have barely opened the still fluctuating wormhole. Only it must have been collapsing all along, and when they blew up the spaceship, the resulting cascade of energy likely shoved them through and out of the wormhole like a brick through a glass window."

"No wonder they were radiating excess energy," Tim nodded.

"You should not even be alive. Nothing human should have been able to absorb that much quantum energy," Wade protested.

"Well, anything is possible…."

Shego growled.

"What," Kim asked innocently.

"Just tell me you guys caught Drakken," Shego grumbled as she looked from Kim to eyed Wade.

"He's in holding now. Surprisingly, he's been very quiet, and won't say a word to anyone of late. I think he's actually surprised that you….disappeared like that."

"He's surprised," Shego sputtered.

"It was rather astonishing for us, too. Still, in the end, it was no big," Kim assured them.

"I'm going to hurt you," Shego told her. "Seriously, I am going to hurt you," she told Kim who looked clueless.

"What'd I do now," she huffed.

"And on that one, we'll go tell dad Kim is more of a loon than even we thought," Jim grinned.

"I am not a loon!"

"Total and complete," Tim nodded. "Might have to commit you."

Kim glowered, and Wade cut off the argument by saying, "Seriously, we need to watch you for a while to ensure you don't have any trace energies left that might…"

"I'm fine. We're fine. Shego probably absorbed anything really dangerous and neutralized it. Just like she did the first time we flew into the future."

"How far into the future," Wade asked, not having heard them speak of it as yet.

"Well, we met Kimmie's great-great-granddaughter," Shego told him dryly.

_"You_ have kids," Wade exclaimed.

"Why does everyone sound like that," the redhead sputtered.

Shego only sighed, and eyed her.

"Ah, yeah, we'll go let mom know the stuff that makes sense," Jim said as the boys took off without looking back, taking their communications device with them.

"C'mon, Princess," Shego finally sighed. "Everyone knows you've been seeing me lately. Everyone knows we were planning… Well, something. Only you obviously have kids…."

"That doesn't mean we have to break up," Kim protested. "C'mon, Shego. We barely even started seeing each other here, and…."

"I think the future proves it doesn't work out."

"No it doesn't," she huffed. "It doesn't prove anything, except I somehow had a kid, but as far as we know, you were still with me."

"So…. What? You're going to see a fertility quack so we can have a kid? Is that it?"

"I don't know," Kim whined. "I just know…I don't want to lose you," she said, reaching out and taking her closest hand. "I'm not ready for that," she told her earnestly, staring at the green-skinned woman that had become more of a friend of late. Perhaps even something more than that.

Shego sighed and eyed their joined hands.

"I don't know what's going to happen. I do know I care about you and want to see where we can go from here. The future sitch? Don't know, and don't care. I only know the here and now," Kim told her. "And that's what matters. So, going to hang around and see what we can make of ourselves?"

Shego smiled warmly now, and said, "You really are a loon. You know that, don't you?"

"Your loon," Kim asked her quietly.

"As long as you want me," Shego said and leaned down to kiss her.

_To Be Continued…._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Where No Man Has Gone…..**

**By LJ58**

**6**

Two weeks since her release from the hospital, and Kim was still at home, forced to take it easy on doctor's orders. Orders enforced by her mother even if Shego was hanging around Kim's house now to ensure she did not try to overdo it.

Kim's mother had said she could listen to Shego, or she could move home until Ann was convinced Kim was healthy enough to be released completely.

"You'd think they would realize I'm an adult now," Kim muttered as she sat there, waiting on Shego to make breakfast well into the second week of her house arrest as she deemed it.

"We still need to talk about this thing," Shego told her as she brought plates of food to the table, and set one before Kim.

What thing," Kim frowned.

"You know what the mirror image of yours said. "You have children. You have a legacy," Shego told her. "That doesn't say much for our chances, and you have to accept that," the green-skinned woman told her as she sat down with Kim, but only stared at her food.

Kim scowled, and set her coffee mug down, but didn't start eating.

She reached out, took Shego's clenched hand in her own, and smiled at her.

"Look at me. Look. At. Me. We don't know what is coming. Kids. The future. None of it. We don't know how that will go. Maybe that woman was right in not telling us anything because it might have changed things. This, however, doesn't change us. We came a long way before you and I finally realized we had more in common than trading kicks and punches," Kim told her as Shego just stared at her in silence.

"Still…."

"Still, nothing," Kim cut her off. "What we have is real, Shego. Will it last? Who knows, but I want to find out. I like the woman I've gotten to know, and I like the life we were starting to build, and I would really like you to stand with me when we face whatever comes next. So, how about we keep moving ahead, trusting that whatever happens works out, and we will be together whatever comes."

"You're not thinking about….where your kids come from?"

"I figure things will work out. Like they always do," Kim smiled as she squeezed her hand. "Okay, considering I was looking at my mirror image, I obviously didn't adopt. Only who knows what happened considering all the weird science out there, and still being developed. Because, Shego, I want you in my life. I am seriously considering asking you to marry me, that's how much I do care. So, are you going to let a bunch of maybes ruin our chance at happiness," Kim all but challenged her.

"You just always have to…. Gah! You are such a ridiculously optimistic Pollyanna," Shego complained, and then smiled at her, and put her free hand over hers. "And just now, I'm glad. I don't want to leave you, Kimberly, and I would like to see if something is really here, too."

"Just know, if Drakken gets out again, I get to punch him first," Kim declared smugly as she only then reached for her fork.

"No promises," Shego said with an ominous look as her green eyes glittered for a moment. "When I think of all the ways that moron could have hurt you…."

"Or you," Kim said quietly and cut her sausage in half, and half again before stabbing a piece into her eggs as she started eating.

Shego only smirked at that.

"Let's just agree that Drewbie has a very short life expectancy if he ever gets out again, and tries anything. Anything at all," Shego declared with authority.

"I won't argue with that," Kim smiled at her. Looking down at her eggs again, she suddenly paled, her body tensing, and she abruptly bolted from the table and fled to the bathroom.

"Kimmie," Shego called after her.

There was no reply.

There was very audible retching as Kim had left the bathroom door open.

Shego frowned and followed her down the hall into the bathroom to see her kneeling before the toilet.

"Princess, what's wrong? Are you still….?"

"D' know," she moaned, sinking back on her haunches before the toilet, looking miserable. "I just suddenly…. Well, I think…. I just felt….nauseous," she moaned, and finally reached out to flush.

"Maybe we better take you back to the doctor. This could be part of that genetic scrambling the boys mentioned finally…."

"I'm fine now. Seriously. I just…."

Kim shook her head and got to her feet.

"Kim….?"

"Shego, I'm fine. I just got nauseous a bit, and now I'm fine. Besides, Dr. Director is due over by noon for that debriefing, and I think we really need to give some warning, so we aren't caught flatfooted again if those big green loons do show up again."

"Fine. But if you get sick again…."

"I'll have Wade scan me again."

"He's still studying the last scans," Shego sputtered.

"And if there is anything to worry about, he'll call. I trust him."

Shego glowered at her.

"You get sick again, and you're going back to the hospital. You heard the boys. You don't know what that phasing deal did to you. You're not me. You can't just absorb cosmic radiation, and laugh it off."

"I still say…."

They both turned toward the front as they left the bathroom after Kim rinsed her mouth. Someone knocked again, and it was pretty insistent.

"Who now," Kim asked. "It's still too early for Dr. Director."

Heading for the door, she unlocked and opened the panel as Shego stood behind her. Standing in the door was Ann Possible, looking about as grim as she could.

"Mom, what's up?"

"Wade just called me," she said somberly.

"Wade? Called you," Kim asked. "Why?"

"He just finished analyzing your last scan, Kimberly," her mother told her as she walked in, and hugged her.

"Okay, and why didn't he call me," the younger redhead asked, looking confused as her mother just hugged her, looking concerned.

"Because he knew you'd ignore him," Shego guessed.

"Something like that," Ann nodded at her. "Kim, you need to come back to the hospital now. We need to give you some specialized tests."

"What? What is going on now," she demanded as Ann finally let her go.

"Wade found….something. It looks like a small mass is growing in your lower abdomen. Something….he can't decipher since he's not really a doctor. He suggested we get you in for a complete workup before whatever it is hurts you."

"She was just sick this morning," Shego told Ann, looking uneasy herself now.

"Kim, you need to come in now. I'm here to take you."

"And you're going," Shego demanded. "No more arguments."

"I'm fine. I just got a little nauseous. Nothing else."

"Let's make sure," Ann said, eyeing her daughter. "Because Wade was certain that mass wasn't there when he first scanned you. Now it is, and it's growing. Let's make sure it isn't….trouble."

"I have to talk to Dr. Director…."

"She can wait. You're going to the doctor. You already have an appointment. Let's go," Ann said sternly as she stood before her daughter as if more than ready to reach out and just drag her with her.

"Mom, I'm sure…."

"We'll meet you there," Shego said, and took Kim, dragged her to the dining room of the house they shared, and declared, "Right after she finishes eat…."

Kim stared at the eggs on her plate as Shego led her to the table, and suddenly covered her mouth, and ran for the bathroom again.

"You are going to the hospital," Ann shouted as the sounds of vomiting reached her and Shego an instant later.

**~KP~**

"You're kidding," Kim and Shego both said as they sat there with Ann standing behind them as the doctor just held out a small chart to Ann.

The balding man only smiled and shook his head.

"You're not kidding," they both said as one again as Ann flipped through the chart.

"This is confirmed, Stephen?"

"We were astonished ourselves, Ann," Dr. Stephen Parker nodded. "We repeated a few of the tests just to be sure. It seems that Kimberly is suffering a very ordinary case of morning sickness…. Being several weeks pregnant."

"How few?"

"Based on the fetus, I'd say at least six."

"But… But…. That's impossible," Kim sputtered.

"Says the girl that claims anything is possible," Shego couldn't help but tease.

"But… Not this," Kim exclaimed.

"Is the child normal," Ann asked, handing the chart back to the other doctor.

"So far as we can tell at this stage, it is developing quite normally. Considering it appears approximately six weeks old when we all know there was no trace of any pregnancy just over two weeks ago. Frankly, we are all mystified," Stephen admitted. "Still, the facts are obvious. Kimberly, you are pregnant."

Kim's reaction was just to sit and stare at him.

"So, could that dimensional phasing have caused this," Shego asked the two physicians.

Kim just stared.

"I couldn't begin to see how," Dr. Parker admitted, "But then, I'm not a physicist."

"I'm…having a baby," Kim finally sputtered.

"Yes," the older doctor smiled and nodded at her.

Kim fell back in her chair, completely out cold.

"Wow. I can't believe she passed out like that," Shego grinned, staring into Kim's pale face.

"It is a lot to take in," Ann said quietly. "Still, I think we need to keep this quiet. For Kim's sake, if nothing else. We have no way of knowing how this happened, or what the consequences may be for her, or her child."

"Then there are all the loons that might still come calling if they hear she's sidelined like this," Shego nodded. "Don't worry, Ann. I'll be with her 24/7 as of now. No one will get near her."

"And I suggest we arrange regular checkups as well, just to ensure your atypical experience out there did not affect….the child."

"With her luck, it's going to be a carbon-copy of the little nut," Shego suddenly grinned. "Which would be kind of funny," she said and eyed Ann. "So, how do we handle this, Ann. Because I doubt we want to admit what apparently happened here. We'd have loons from both sides of the fence coming after her."

"Yes," she frowned. "We'll keep this quiet as long as possible. Stephen, I'm going to ask you to stay completely silent, too, until we can manage this news. My daughter's….state will not become fodder for headlines, or researchers of any stripe. I think this one better stay strictly NTK, but no one needs to know."

"Of course. My only concern is keeping her and the child safe as they develop. So far as anyone outside this room knows, it will be an ordinary child."

"Which means we can't let the harpy know," Shego said as she turned to Ann only after the doctor left after giving them a prescription for certain vitamins he suggested Kim might be needing soon.

"I think that would be for the best. Even Ronald is getting occasionally uneasy over how that woman does things."

"Wow, so Stoppable really is getting smarter. Who knew," Shego grinned.

Ann gave her a chiding expression, but then they both looked back to Kim who was moving restlessly, and suddenly sat upright, looking around.

"Mom! Shego! Wow, I…. I had a weird dream. Is the doctor back yet, or….?"

"No dream, mommy," Shego grinned as she eyed Kim. "Looks like the future we saw is already coming to pass because you definitely have a bun in the oven there."

"But…."

"Isn't it you who likes to say anything is possible," Shego teased.

"Although this is stretching it even for you, dear," Ann smiled at her. "We'd better talk to Wade again, too. If only to make sure that he keeps this information quiet."

"Information….? But how will I keep a pregnancy quiet," Kim frowned. "It's going to be obvious very soon."

"Not the baby, genius. How it apparently happened. Or don't you realize how many loons would love to get their hands on Kim Possible's child? Especially knowing how it was….conceived," Shego pointed out.

Kim stared at her, looked down at her own still slender belly, and then eyed Shego again.

"We're having a baby," she whispered as if in awe. Then flung herself at Shego, and shouted, "We're having a baby," hugging her so fiercely that Shego was completely stunned for a moment.

"Calm down," Shego hissed, but her eyes misted as Ann only smiled at them now."

"See? We _do_ have a future, and we have children," Kim murmured as she held onto the comet-powered woman who only then slid her own arms around the petite adventurer. "Problem solved."

"Not quite. You're pregnant, and even if no one spills the truth, a lot of people will be after your child, Kimmie. We need to consider upgrading our own house security, and…."

"Call the tweebs. No one is getting near this baby," Kim said as she stood up now, and looked more determined than ever. "She has a destiny," she said with gleaming eyes.

"Is that right," Ann asked as Shego just shook her head.

"Yes! She's going to be a hero!"

Shego groaned.

**~KP~**

"After which you evaded the Lorwardian fleet, doubled back and managed to destroy two more of the heavy cruisers before they could elude you," Admiral Trogan asked following the debriefing with the young Captain Possible.

"Yes, sir," Kimberly nodded. "For whatever reason, the fleet seemed to be focused on the unlikely vehicle Miss Possible was flying, and one of them even vanished into the wormhole after her. Considering the backlash from the closing aperture we detected, it was likely destroyed during the attempt."

The bald admiral eyed his counterparts, and asked, "You don't think that the apparent Miss Possible was slain as well?"

"Considering I am still here, I rather doubt it."

"Attached to that query," Admiral Carson asked her, "Did you allow them to know anything of our history or technology that might unduly influence past events?"

"They remained isolated except for using an auxiliary lab that had nothing in it that would give anything away, sir," Kimberly assured them. "In fact, everything they conjured while in that lab was actually better than anything else they could have seen. Frankly, it would seem my ancestor was far cleverer than even the old family histories suggested."

"So you say. Our people in R&D will be surveying the blueprints of the devices she left behind. Need I say this is all classified, and you and your crew will say nothing of this temporal encroachment? Especially how it occurred," Admiral Trogan told the young captain.

Kimberly didn't remark on how Commander Quill had sent the schematics for Kim Possible's unlikely AI to his uncle Soong. She was still doubtful anyone would make much of it, though. Even she had already noted that most of their tech seemed incompatible with the unlikely organic technology that Kim Possible had been using. How she had even managed it back in such an allegedly technologically primitive time in their history was beyond her.

"I've already advised my crew to maintain silence on the entire matter, guessing it would not be something we want to be known. Especially to our enemies," Captain Possible assured the men from Star Fleet.

"Good. I have to say, you commended yourself well, Captain Possible, and I expect you will continue to do so. Once we reach Star Base IX we'll be leaving you to continue with your own mission. Let's hope everything is settled down, and nothing will come of this….intrusion."

"Yes, sir," she nodded at the two admirals who had come to personally investigate the time-skipping Kim Possible and her potential fate.

An hour later, she watched the Admirals depart in their shuttle as the USS Guardian flew past the Star Base without stopping. They had not been damaged in spite of the short battle, and they were still well provisioned and had no cause to pause in their mission.

Besides, Kimberly didn't want anyone seeing what she was doing just then as she watched the shuttle depart before she turned to Commander L'rka and asked, "What is Ensign Ulan's status on upgrading our torpedoes?"

"He has converted nine of our photon torpedoes to date, captain," the feline told her. "However, I am still confused at why we would bother using dated technology to alter our weapons. Surely…."

"Then you didn't pay attention, L'rka. Those fusion mines those women launched devastated a Lorwardian cruiser just by exploding near their bridge. If we can adapt them to torpedoes, we could do a lot more than that if they do work. Once we have a full complement, I want to test a few of them, and have them ready if we do encounter Lorwardians again," a telltale gleam in her green eyes as Mr. Reko groaned, knowing the captain all too well.

"Yet you did not tell the admirals of this…."

"I prefer to have hard evidence of their effectiveness before I suggest adding them to Star Fleet's arsenal, commander," Kim said slyly. "If they work out, great. If not, well, nothing lost, is there?"

Every member of the bridge crew just shared matching expressions as Kimberly eyed the navigator, and declared, "Set a course for Yalerica III, Mr. Reko. We still have a patrol to complete. With luck, we can soon test our new weapons," the young captain smiled.

No one commented.

**~KP~**

"Twins," Kim Possible sputtered as the family gathered around her with the doctor for the ultrasound.

"We definitely have two little babies sharing space here," the doctor smiled as he indicated the screen.

"Twins," Kim said again as James and Ann eyed one another.

"Boys," the Possible twins asked eagerly.

"Only one. Looks like they are going to be fraternal," the doctor told the family.

"Oy," Shego sniggered as she eyed Kim, who had recently admitted she knew Gemini and Betty were fraternal twins on opposite sides. Something even Shego had not known until then.

"My babies will _both_ be heroes," she snapped at Shego, reading her with ease.

"Of course they will," James declared.

"Well, you're going to need another crib for the nursery," Ann told them.

"And more clothes," Shego sighed, recalling their last shopping expedition after their recent marriage that had Kim driving her nuts before it was over.

"And diapers," the twins grinned adding to their father's declarations.

"Twin Kimmies," Shego grinned. "Imagine the chaos they will bring," she laughed at Kim to lighten the mood.

"Hey! I do not bring chaos!"

"Complete chaos," Shego nodded. "The bad guys will be giving up just hearing you're coming."

"Shego!"

"Meanwhile, with the security upgrades we did for you, no one will be getting near your place unless you let them," Jim and Tim told their sister.

"So all you have to do is sit back, and relax, and let nature take its course," James assured her as he smiled at her.

Kim sighed, looked back at the small screen, and echoed, "Twins. I can't wait," she said as she eyed Shego.

"Well, while we do welcome you, Shego," Ann told her. "I think it best if we keep the children's parentage a family secret. No one else can know how Kim conceived. As was mentioned at the start, we'd have a lot of the wrong attention if people starting thinking they could somehow exploit these babies. Or Kim."

"I know, Ann," Shego said. "I agree, too. Kimmie and I both agreed no one else will ever hear how she got knocked up. We're going to be using 'No comment' a lot in the future," she grinned. "Should drive some folks completely nuts. You know, the ones not already nuts," she grinned, eyeing James.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what you mean by that," James declared cluelessly. "Still, I'm sure we can manage so long as we all stand together. After all, anything is possible…."

"I know. I know," Shego moaned, making Kim giggle as the doctor finished up, and handed her a small printout of the ultrasound. "I got it the first million times I heard it. Still, can you imagine explaining to the kids how they were born when they are old enough? Especially if they ask about their daddy. Then again, they may be as nuts as Kim, and think that's normal."

"Oh, now you're exaggerating," Kim sniggered at her as the doctor left her to dress.

Which had Ann gesturing for James and the boys to leave.

Once out, Kim dropped the sheet and reached for her clothes.

"I'm just glad they're okay, and everything is fine."

"Oh, I don't know. Better make sure those gremlins of yours don't spill anything," Shego told Ann. "We both know how they are. The last thing we need is for anyone to learn Kimmie is having the first virgin birth in two thousand years. Imagine the lunacy she would inspire."

"Hey!"

"Not that she doesn't already."

"Shego! I am not loony."

"Complete and utter. Don't forget, Kimmie, I know your secrets. I read your diary when the boys posted it online."

Kim groaned as she leaned over to tie her boots.

"Maybe we should keep them from any computers for a while," Ann said in response.

"Or we let them test the Roth's ability to stay in space," Shego asked.

"Hmmm."

"Kimberly, you are not sending your brothers into space."

Shego and Kim both grinned at that.

"Besides, imagine the damage they might do out there."

"There is that," Shego nodded.

"Let's just go home," Kim said standing up now, fully dressed again. "I'm feeling hungry again."

"C'mon, Kimmie," Shego slid an arm around her. "Let's go out and celebrate our coming family."

"I can't wait," Kim smiled wistfully. "I'll teach them jujitsu first… No, crane style. Then…."

"How about you let them grow up a little," Ann suggested with a smile.

Shego only laughed.

"Let the lunacy begin," she grinned and led her new wife out of the examination room.

_Never the End…._


End file.
